


和他共度的午后

by puffy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Schizophrenia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: 小说家Joachim和咖啡店老板Jürgen的故事。





	1. 用糖付钱的男人

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：电影《和玛格丽特共度的午后》，动画片《日常工作》

1.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

“今天也还是没什么生意呢Jürgen”，Oli百无聊赖地挥着扫把走来走去，其实并没有多少食物残渣需要打扫。

 

“每年夏天都这样”，我早就不在意了，在吧台后面专心擦着马克杯，但账房先生，也是店里唯一的员工，显然很在意工钱会不会被拖欠，或者我会不会跑路。

 

“也许我们该换个名字？”，Oli偏过头看着我，“18号简直太没意思了，把我们两的名字加在一起绝对更好，比如J&O哈哈哈”

 

“你好恶心”，我作势要用马克杯敲Oli，他赶紧跑远了。

 

好吧，我承认自己是个取名废，为什么叫咖啡馆“18号”？因为咖啡馆的门牌号是18，没了。

 

这家店我开了很多年，说是咖啡馆，其实有正餐也有酒，小镇上的店子全靠老主顾贡献生意，感谢全体镇民，它一直要死不活地维持着我的基本生活，最近半年还同时维持着Oli的那份。只不过每年夏天大家都跑去海边暴晒，可怜的18号会一直被遗弃到初秋。

 

游客生意？虽然本镇空气质量不错不少人过来疗养，但实在没什么旅游景点，除了被旅行社诓过来的外国人不会有人对那个朴素到平庸的教堂感兴趣。没出过电影明星，更没有哲学家。

 

我终于擦好了那40多个杯子，它们都是老主顾留在店里的，吧台上还有几盒纸牌和象棋盘，我想起每年冬天店里的热闹时刻:老汉斯一个人琢磨报纸上的填字游戏;卢卡斯和巴斯蒂安总是从车站下班后一起过来，一边喝啤酒一边对着窗边的姑娘嘀嘀咕咕;梅苏特会点一份我一直没弄明白确切做法的鸡胸肉牛奶布丁¹;米洛会和大家玩玩纸牌但八点准时回家。没错，只是来喝咖啡的仅有爷爷奶奶们。还有几个小年轻从工地过来，浑身臭汗豪饮到凌晨……

 

我把这些杯子和欢乐的时刻小心收在橱柜里，听到轻微的鼾声，原来Oli在卡座沙发里睡着了，手还拽着扫把。

 

正午阳光很好，不能度假的我想去野餐，当然不是真正的野餐了。估摸着下午不会有多少客人来，Oli也能招待过来，我在厨房准备了一些三明治，打算带去旁边的公园吃。

 

嗯，鹅卵石路踩着很舒服，一路都有树荫不至于太晒，嗯，公交车站也是一个人都没有，其实没有人也挺好挺安静的，不远处有棵大橡树，我知道树下有条长椅，可以安心坐着吃午饭，放空，不去想Oli的工钱怎么发，也许还能小睡一会儿，嗯，生活还是很美好的——嗯？

 

2.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

长椅被人占去了。

 

那是个穿着深色衬衣的黑发男人，低头看书，嘴里还念念有词，出于好奇和对绝佳地段长椅的执着，我放轻脚步走到他身旁，听到了一个温和的声线:

 

“……使其引人注目，给人以好感的，不仅是他谨慎的优雅风度，更主要的是他那超群绝伦、人见人爱的俊美，一张修长的姑娘般的脸庞，热情而性感的嘴唇上长着一圈轻柔、金黄的短髭，柔软的褐发卷曲在白净的额头上，温柔的眸子投给你的每一瞥都是一次爱抚……”²

 

我觉得有些不好意思，不过他似乎很喜欢这段话，合上书页，抬起头微微一笑，然后看见了站在一边的我。

 

温柔的眸子投给你的每一瞥都是一次爱抚。

 

我很难形容他刚刚朗读的这句话和这次注视带给我的震撼，天呐，我甚至从没有完整读过一本文学书，但这句话我可能一辈子都忘不掉了。那是怎样的眼神啊，像一只毛茸茸的小动物在你颈下磨蹭，哎呀这是什么乱七八糟的比喻。我只能说如果饮下这样的目光，我觉得那会像是摩洛哥的茶，有薄荷的清凉和醇厚的茶香，最重要的是，它喝起来一定很甘甜。

 

我不太确定自己脸上什么表情，估计笑的很傻，因为他看着我笑了，还往椅子左侧挪了一下，“不好意思，我是不是抢了你的位置？”

 

“不不，没关系，我只是想坐着吃个午饭什么的”，我有些不自然地坐下来，把装着三明治的纸袋子打开给他看，“我自己做的，你想来点吗？”

 

他把书放在一边，双手接过敞开的纸袋子，深深吸了一口气，愉快地说:“你的手艺真不错，可惜我已经吃过午饭了，谢谢”。他右手戴着一个蓝色的病患手环，这个年纪就过来疗养吗？希望他并无大碍。

 

“你在看什么书呢？”我开始大嚼三明治。

 

“茨威格《象棋的故事》，很不错的短篇集”，他笑着看我鼓囊囊的腮帮子。我看清了他眼睛的颜色，是橄榄绿。

 

“那么你总是，额…朗读吗？”，幸好他没问我有没有看过那本书，给了我继续话题的可能。

 

“只有很喜欢的部分才会读出声，不过茨威格的文字都值得朗读。希望我的嚷嚷没有吵到你，哈哈。”

 

怎么会呢，我巴不得你把整本书念给我听。

 

我咽下了最后一口三明治，“其实我有一家小咖啡馆，如果你不介意的话可以去坐坐”，我把纸袋子揉成一团又摊开抚平，“嗯，喝点东西，还有甜点，我做甜食也不差的。夏天生意不好，店里只有我和一个伙计，你可以给我们讲讲茨威格什么的。”

 

我一定是疯了，自己甚至还不知道他的名字。

 

他好像没有听见我的话，出神地看着路边的鸽子，像是发现了什么有趣的事。侧脸无可挑剔，有一束最强的光线映射在他瞳孔处，这让那双眼睛，怎么说呢，似乎可以点亮一切。

 

“好的呀”，正在我纠结要不要再次邀请的时候，他偏过头看着我，不紧不慢地说道。

 

我脑袋里简直炸开了烟花。

 

3.

 

(Oli视角)

 

我迷迷糊糊醒来，沙发真舒服啊，店里怎么一个人都没有，Jürgen不知道跑到哪里去了，我突然想到老板可能卷款跑路了，赶紧用钥匙打开收银台，啊，钱还在，虽然也没多少钱了。

 

瘫回卡座，我开始严肃思考自己的职业规划，虽然Jürgen说每年夏天都是淡季，但还是应该想办法吸引客流，比如把疗养院的爷爷奶奶们和工作人员都拉过来，对，给他们打折，可以设计一版小海报贴在每个疗养院里……

 

正准备画海报就看到老板带着一个人走过来，我靠在门框上开玩笑:“可喜可贺，店长亲自拉客”，Jürgen没好气地锤了一下我，他身后那个人低下头笑了。那是个英俊得体的人，手上拿着一本薄薄的书。

 

“这是Oli，我的会计，Oli，这是……哦，我还不知道你叫什么呢”，Jürgen有些过分紧张的样子。

 

“Joachim，叫我Jogi就好”，他和我握了握手，看起来温吞和善，手温偏低，然后回头说:“我也还不知道你叫什么呢”

 

真是太奇怪了，我们为什么要站在门口自我介绍。

 

“Jürgen”，店长的视线越过我看向他，“Jogi你想来点什么？”

 

“我喜欢espresso和巧克力，大厨Jürgen”，他微微躬身，抬眼看着Jürgen，毫不矫揉造作地恭维。

 

如果我没看错的话，我亲爱的老板咽了一口口水，“好的好的，你快进来坐，啊都是空位，你随便坐哪儿都行，先看会儿书，我去给你弄甜点，Oli啊你去做咖啡”，然后一溜烟冲进厨房。

 

疯了疯了，我在心里白了Jürgen一眼。

 

4.

 

(Oli视角)

 

那个人坐在窗边的卡座里看书，嘴里念念有词，有时抿一口咖啡。他喝的很慢，也许是因为甜点一直没上来。

 

我打算去看看店长到底在厨房忙活什么。

 

“Jürgen你能不能解释一下为什么给一块小蛋糕裱花需要半个多小时？”店长不紧不慢地用黑白巧克力酱点缀着瓷盘上的空地，要画个国际象棋棋盘？还是黑白千鸟格？

 

“Oli啊你赶紧帮我出门买个甜瓜”，显然无视了我的话。

 

“啊？”

 

“买个生一点的，我想雕个凤凰。”

 

上帝啊，我的工钱都没着没落，居然还要去买甜瓜，鬼迷心窍，鬼迷心窍！

 

“冰柜里有现成的冰砖，另外天鹅比凤凰简单。”我才不要贴钱帮他献殷勤呢，哼。

 

“Oli你真是个天才！”大金毛露出了人畜无害的笑容，“如果Jogi等不及了你就给他续杯，然后请他静待惊喜，嘿嘿。”

 

“哦”

 

嘿你个头啊嘿，不过那个叫Jogi的，显然很有耐心。

 

5.

 

(Oli视角)

 

“恕我冒昧，不过Joachim先生，您莫非是传说中的米其林评审员？”³，我上上下下看着那夸张的天鹅冰雕、几乎占据了整个盘子的巧克力酱黑白千鸟格和一块巧克力小蛋糕。

 

“Oli！”店长怒道，紧接着他展现出了教科书般的见色忘义，有些局促地搓着围裙，“久等了，不知道Jogi你会不会喜欢。”

 

哎呀哎呀，五秒钟前是谁在凶我啊。

 

Jogi安抚的冲我笑笑，这让我对他好感度猛增，“Jürgen你太紧张了哈哈哈，我真的不知道该怎么感谢你的杰作，尽管我不是评审员也还是享受到了评审员的待遇，我想，也只有细细品味才能配得上你的付出”

 

店长老脸一红，我在被闪瞎之前把他按在沙发上，然后深藏功与名，躲在吧台后画海报去了。要尽可能吸引爷爷奶奶们过来，所以配套娱乐方面要强调一下纸牌和象棋，还可以用店里的电视放点肥皂剧……我偶尔听见他们的笑声，更多的时候Jogi都在朗读，有点口音，所以温暖而亲切。Jogi一定会变成18号的常客，今天也一定会愉快地结束，谁也想不到付账时的小插曲，暂时也没人看出那薄荷茶一样清凉甜润的目光下的故事。

 

那时的我只知道自己的工资多少有了着落，店长也许喜欢上了一个人，日子会比从前更加安定，直到结账时那个人从钱包里拿出一支金黄色的棒棒糖递给我，估计是菠萝味的。他的眼神依然真挚，充满感激，仿佛那真的是一张钞票。

 

我用最快的速度瞥了一眼他的蓝色手环，挽起衬衣袖子后那抹浅蓝色有些扎眼，我疑惑地看向Jürgen，他恳求着我，或许也警告着我。

 

接过棒棒糖，我用力挤着苹果肌，“非常感谢你的光顾”，他回我一个温暖的夕阳般的笑容，除了纯真我不知道如何描述，这让我有些莫名的伤感。

 

Jürgen送他回去了，我独自坐在吧台后，越是看着手中的糖果，就越是想起Jogi的温和得体，这让我感到几分诡异，也许还有痛心，不管是出于对工资的考虑还是自己的心理承受能力，我都不再希望见到他，但Jürgen不会这么想。

 

我们的故事就这么开始了，起于一个英俊的，温和有礼的，用糖付钱的男人。

 

tbc

 

——————昏割线——————

 

注¹: 出自奥尔罕·帕慕克《我脑袋里的怪东西》，是一种土耳其传统菜肴

注²: 出自茨威格《象棋的故事》中《一个女人一生中的二十四小时》，上海译文出版社，关惠文译(强烈推荐这个版本！)

注³: 出自1976年的法国电影《美食家》，片中餐厅老板知道有米其林评审员在店里，送上各种好酒还有天鹅冰雕，服务无微不至，就是希望拿颗米其林星星


	2. 他眼中的世界

1.

 

( Jogi视角)

 

我做了一个梦。

不记得是身体原因还是心理原因，母亲不放心我在公寓的独居生活，让我搬回家里。我抱着很大一个纸箱子回去，看到卧室里乱糟糟的散落着旧衣服，书柜也歪七扭八，上面摆满了我小时候喜欢的百科全书，床头柜上有一个水箱，在夜色中发出蓝光，里面有一只机械鱼游来游去。

母亲突然告诉我，“你爸从外地回来了”。

我知道自己在梦中，而且记得父亲已经去世了，但还是很高兴，他出现在走廊里，穿着红色的羽绒服，面容清晰，快步走来和我拥抱。

在梦里我哭了。

他陪着我收纳东西，那些文稿和衣服，父亲的打扮有些随意，但精神很好，充满活力。我说你去外地了？哪个城市？父亲笑笑说“3322”，我以为那是个字谜，想了半天也猜不出来。

可能是太久没和人这么聊过天了，我有些过于激动，急切地和他分享着最近喜欢的书和电影，电视上在播世界杯赛前短片，他耐心听我絮絮叨叨，时不时好奇地把玩我的钢笔和书签。

然后我醒了，其实在醒来之前已经有预感这愉快的会面将要结束，但我毫不伤感，我相信了父亲真的就是在外地，就算不在梦里，也能相见。

于是，几乎花了一个小时，我才确定，他真的已经去世了，这比在梦中失去他还让我伤感。真是太可笑了，我居然还在纠结他是死了还是身在外地。

3322是什么呢？我打开电脑查了一下，搜到小行星3322，是一颗围绕太阳公转的小行星。1975年12月1日，塔玛拉·米哈伊洛夫那·斯米尔诺娃在克里米亚发现了它。3322的轨道周期，是1350.772507日。

父亲离开我，已经三年多了。¹

 

2.

 

( Jogi视角)

 

关机，我避开了视线，不愿意去看显示屏上映出的那张破碎扭曲的脸，像是打碎的镜中面容，缠绕着荆棘一样的疤痕，每条伤口都隐隐渗出腐臭的血水气味，即便在干燥舒适的疗养院，依然有顺着腥味而来的蚁虫，啃噬残破的脸颊，蚁酸侵蚀着裸露在外的肌肉，在众多不安的梦境里，只有折磨恒久不变。恐惧，滴答着细菌的烂肉，冰冷的希望换来冰冷的希望，我会一直忍受长久的侮辱，直至死亡。被冻结又切开，在显微镜下，在畸形人解剖房。我已经不记得这可憎的五官是与生俱来还是后天所致，我删除了相机里所有的照片，在家里甚至要烧掉相册，母亲和Markus阻止了我，不止在这件事上阻止，我永远也不明白他们为何忧心忡忡，而我也厌倦了自己对家人无意识的伤害，得到Markus同意后一个人搬到了小镇上的疗养院。所有人，包括工作人员，都因为这可怖面庞忌惮我。每当他们路过，我都能听见那无礼的窃窃私语，他们甚至不愿把厌嫌掩藏在我身后。²弟弟担心我独居，可我现在的生活和独居无异。阅读，朗读，那是我唯一的话语。

直到我碰见了他。

当时我坐在公园的长椅上看书，虽然是夏天，但长椅刚好在一处露天木质平台的阴影下，不会太晒。

我听到有人走过来，停了一下，然后放慢脚步来到我身边。一种恶意突然涌上心头，刚好读到《一个女人一生中的二十四小时》，我故意提高了音量吸引他的注意力，不知道听完这绰约的外貌描写后，再看到我的脸他会是什么反应，恶心还是恐慌。

我抬头看向他，他似乎愣住了，意料之中。

可我没有料到他的傻笑，午后的阳光打在他身上，那金色的头发熠熠生辉。

我收起了那别扭的恶意，久违地牵牵嘴角，他是多么善良的一个人啊，值得我温和有礼，或者说，尽量表现的温和有礼。

他还同我分享午餐，天呐。

他没话找话的样子真可爱，一遍嚼三明治一边发出回音壁式的咕哝，尽管我一眼就看出他根本不知道茨威格是谁，但既然他这么友善，我又何必露出尖牙来揭短。

在他提出邀请后我沉默了一会，不仅因为惊喜，还因为我看见了一只粉色的鸽子，它在鸟群中那么显眼，我几乎感叹出声。我总是看到一些不寻常的东西，每次告诉了母亲和Markus只会让他们更难过。

我不希望让这个人也难过。

隔壁房间传来吹风机的轰鸣，我很讨厌这个声音，不知道为什么，每次吹头发时我的邻居就会发出那种努力憋住的笑声，这打断了我的回忆:那个人的名字，Jürgen，他那个可爱的会计，出品一流的咖啡和蛋糕，天鹅冰雕的冷气似乎能冻住四周的时间。我表现得很好，没有情绪波动，不过于亢奋，也完全不暴躁，结账时还大方地给出一张整钞，18号是个好地方。

我等不及想要和他共度另一个午后。

 

3.

 

( Oli视角)

 

“我把海报贴出去了”，我满头大汗跑回咖啡馆，“每个疗养院都贴了，下午应该就有人来了”。

“表扬表扬”，Jürgen拍拍我肩膀，“对了，昨天Jogi蛋糕咖啡冰雕的钱你直接从我那份里扣掉就行。”

我愣了一下，试探性地问道:“Jürgen，你没注意到他什么奇怪的地方吗？我是说棒棒糖之外的言行举止之类的。”我指了指自己的太阳穴，显然这个动作瞬间激怒了Jürgen。

“我可不觉得他有什么奇怪的！我在大橡树下遇到他，他喜欢看书，偶尔会出神，棒棒糖也许只是个玩笑”，店长声音一下高了八度，“咳咳，而且他说不定是在吸引我注意力呢”，他挑了挑眉。

这种下三滥小说里才有的台词从老板嘴里说出让人莫名恶寒，配上他合不拢的嘴，每个毛囊都冒着傻气，如果还有毛囊的话。

“可他看起来和你差不多大就戴着那种手环”，我尽力组织着合适的语言，“而且胃口很好，不像得了重病”。

“总不可能是阿尔兹海默综合征吧？”店长语气严肃起来，他没有开玩笑的心情，就像昨天结账时他的眼神，我知道Jürgen的忧虑不比我少。

“如果是，那你以后就要天天给他读故事，每天读一样的故事，讲你们是怎么认识，什么时候吃了第一顿饭，什么时候接吻……的啦”，在被Jürgen锤之前，我非常有先见之明地后跨了一大步。

“别闹了Oli，我和Jogi昨天才认识呢”，某人又开始局促，花式局促，把昨天才擦了一遍的两个月用不着的杯子又拿出来擦式局促。

“见面不到两小时就贴钱给别人雕天鹅的人没资格扮含蓄”，我打出一记直球。

虽然很多事情都不确定，但我还是默默希望Jogi没有患上阿尔兹海默综合征，不然连Jürgen都记不住了的话，实在太残忍。我很少能许愿成真，而当希望变为现实的几个小时后，我都不知道这算不算是一语成谶。

 

4.

（Jürgen视角）

 

“所以，Jogi是得了什么病？”

我和Markus站在门外。过去的几个小时是我人生中最热闹的夏日午后，天才Oli的海报奏效了，我应接不暇。Jogi也过来了，和一个同样深色头发的人，他笑着朝我飞了一眼，然后跟同伴说了几句话，我的心都要化了。但Jogi后来并不轻松，我看到同伴对他有些无奈的责备，和他逐渐淡漠甚至焦躁的脸。

“很抱歉我哥哥给你们添麻烦了”，结账时那个黑发同伴走到柜台，给出一张Paul Ehrlich³“这是两天的钱和一点补偿费，不用找了”。

Oli和我眼睛都直了。

“不介意的话，我待会可以和您聊聊吗？关于Jogi的事。”这种时候没什么好推来推去的，Oli感激地收下钱，而我有更重要的事情要去做。

“可以”，他的语气很平淡，但眉眼里有一瞬间焦虑释放的宣泄和坦荡。

 

5.

（Jürgen视角）

 

Markus点了一支烟，深深吸了一口。

“我哥哥曾经是个小说家”，他显然很久没有向他人倾诉过了，“两次入围过毕希纳文学奖。”

“但是第二次入围后他很长时间没有灵感，那是五六年前的事了，Jogi非常焦虑，开始出现睡眠问题，后来他才告诉我那段时间是整夜整夜睡不着”

“他的文字风格一直以来都比较沉郁，对我来说有点诡谲，但我没想到这些引起了他的幻觉和妄想，我这么说可能不太恰当，他其实一直比较敏感，作家大多如此，但敏感让他在焦虑后变得多疑、恐慌，有段时间他走在路上都低着头回避路人视线，他总觉得那些人都在议论他取笑他，我们生活在舍瑙，那是个很小的城市，人人都认识他，这让他近乎崩溃”

“后来他又有了创作灵感，新作虽然没有得奖不过卖的还行，睡眠问题和焦虑也缓解不少。重大打击发生在3年前，我们的父亲去世了，他大哭一场，但之后的两个月里Jogi仿佛什么都没有发生过，正常作息，阅读写稿，我还很欣慰他坚强了，事实上他在刻意压抑自己的情绪，最终这些问题都爆发了”

我的心突然沉了一下。

“严重的焦虑，逆着人群走路都让他非常不安。情绪经常失控，甚至对着医生失控，他哭起来很吓人。入睡困难，不过深度睡眠质量还行。但更可怕的是幻觉又找上了他，他总是会听到一种据说是努力憋住的笑声，另外Jogi开始看到一些不寻常的，根本不存在的事物，而且他以为那都是真的。”

“比如？”我想起Jogi偶尔的出神，声音止不住颤抖。

Markus又狠狠吸了一口烟，仿佛做了一个艰难的抉择，“你可能很难相信，但是Jogi跟我说过，他在镜中看到的自己的脸，是一张破碎的扭曲的满是腐烂伤痕的脸。他删除了相机里所有自己的照片，甚至想烧掉家庭相簿，搬到这边疗养院后的第一件事，就是让工人拆掉浴室的镜子。当然幻觉还不止这些，他会看到奇怪颜色的鸟，晚上觉得有蚂蚁在咬自己，还有你已经知道了的，他以为那些棒棒糖是真正的钱。”

我张着嘴说不出一个字来。

“抱歉我光顾着说，一直没回答你的问题”，Markus挤出一个惨然的笑，“哥哥是患上了精神分裂症”。

我脑袋里又炸开了一次烟花，没有绚丽的色彩，只有灼眼的火星。

 

6.

（Markus视角）

 

“精神分裂，和人格分裂有什么关系吗？”面前的咖啡馆老板刚刚从惊愕中走出来，他似乎很想探讨一下心理学相关问题，我不太清楚他和Jogi发展到哪一步了，不过有人这样关心哥哥，我也多少能宽慰一些。

“两码事”，我耸了耸肩，尽量让气氛轻松一点，这里简直沉重得像集中营，“精神分裂指的是精神和现实的分裂，也就是患者的妄想、怀疑和幻觉，而且患者会把这些当成真实存在的事物和感受。至于人格分裂，你可以理解成一个身体里住着很多人，每个人格都有独立的性格，性别，年龄，穿着打扮和记忆。”

“所以性格多变不是人格分裂？”

“对，一个人时而外向时而内向，只不过是在不同环境下的变化，这些都是他那唯一人格的组成部分。他内向的时候记得外向时的自己，反之亦然。但多重人格患者的每一个人格都有各自的记忆，也就是说一个人不同事情的记忆会被分别保存在不同人格中，当他是A时，不会记得B的事”，我看到他好像舒展了一下眉头，“Jogi和你在一块的时候很温和对吧？你问我这些，是怕他还患有人格分裂？”

“是啊，没有多重人格就好”，Jürgen点点头，“Markus你讲的真清楚，这些专有名词的意思我一直都混淆了，冒昧问一下，你是教授吗？”

看到他弄清了这些病症的不同我很高兴，毕竟不少人把精神分裂当做人格分裂，或者以为性格多变就是人格分裂，甚至以为人格分裂是什么有趣的事，真是科普跑断腿啊。

“哈哈，我是心理咨询师”

“那为什么Jogi看起来不愿意听你的话呢？”

这个问题让我有点受伤，虽然我知道他不是故意的。

“就是因为他知道我是咨询师，所以他总觉得我是在剖析一个病人，而不是真正愿意听他讲述他眼中的世界吧”，我顿了顿，“这很正常，你看他和你相处很好，因为你把他当普通人看待，而且热情友好，我希望你以后也这么对他，不然Jogi会很难过的。”

还因为他觉得你长得好看。

“Loew先生，我保证会一直把Jogi当普通人看待的”，Klinsmann先生严肃郑重的样子很好玩，我突然感觉自己把哥哥托付了出去。

“怜悯是他最不愿意接受的东西”，我从钱夹里拿出十几张Paul Ehrlich塞给他，“Jogi很喜欢18号，他肯定经常光顾，这些就当是我替他预付的。但每次他付给你糖的时候，请一定当做是真正的钱。”看着他坚定的眼神，我相信他能做到的。

我看了一下表，五点半，“还有两个小时我就要坐火车回舍瑙了，你还有什么想问的吗  
Klins先生？”

“Jogi为什么要独自过来这边？”

“逃离舍瑙的人群，还有家人的过度忧虑，你是看不出区别的，但我今天过来明显发现他精神面貌比在舍瑙时强很多，最近睡眠也不错。他还说一直保持着阅读的习惯，虽然没有再写稿了。”

“他在疗养院的花费怎么办？”

哟，我怎么感觉有的人已经在考虑未来的事了。

“Jogi不愿意依靠我，所以这些钱从他的稿费存款里出，他信任我，我是他名义上的理财顾问哈哈哈，毕竟不能让他把一包糖直接交给别人。”

这个玩笑一点都不好笑，甚至有点可怜。

我翻出一张名片递给他，“我该走了，有任何问题都可以找我，谢谢你照顾Jogi”。

我希望他永远不需要来找我。

 

tbc

 

注¹: 这个梦境的构想来源于我曾经真实做过的一个梦，那是关于一个去世的亲人，几乎所有的细节我都记得，包括“3322”，当时醒来后也是非常伤感

注²: 这种对于路人眼神和举止的多疑的妄想来自于我本人患抑郁症的亲身体验（一些精神分裂症患者也容易出现焦虑的妄想），这种焦虑，就我个人经历来说，对于可能产生社交关系的人最为严重。而那些完全的陌生人或者已经开始交流的，反倒不太在意。

注³: 故事时间线设定在2000年，Paul Ehrlich是2002年之前德国流通货币马克上的人物，印在200马克上，大致推算购买力的话，2000年1月18日美元对马克汇率为1美元＝1.9307德国马克，可以参考一下


	3. 我们心照不宣

1.

 

(Oli视角)

 

“一个好消息和一个坏消息，想先听哪一个？”Jürgen比我到店更早，正在清洗咖啡机，语气非常严肃。

我换好制服去库房清点咖啡豆和其他原材料存货，在记事簿上勾勾画画，故作轻松地说“那就坏消息吧”。

“Jogi得的是精神分裂症”，他淡淡地说，“另外好消息是，他弟弟给他预付了未来很长一段时间的餐费，我不用给你发糖充数了。”

接下来的二十分钟，他把Markus给他讲过的所有名词解释和相关科普都转告给了我。说实话，人生到目前为止最焦虑的事不过是这份工作的稳定性，除了帮店长在五年内开二十家分店的白日梦外也没有什么妄想，别说幻觉了。至于外貌如此出众的人那样看待自己更是难以想象，信息量太大一时消化不过来，连咖啡豆的名字都开始看错了，现在我唯一的想法是:幸好那天表情正常地收下了糖。

“谢谢你Oli”，Jürgen清洗好了咖啡机，去厨房开始准备工作，“不止是生意上的帮助，还帮助Jogi很多。”

别这么说，我明明什么都没做呢。

库房清点核对工作完毕，我把椅子一个个从桌子上放下来。其实可以在外面摆一些桌椅，有余钱的话弄几把大遮阳伞也很不错。Jogi今天会来吗？Jogi肯定会来的。他需要  
Jürgen的阳光和温暖，待他如普通人。

可他没过来。

“他那么敏感，又不愿意别人知道自己的事，也许因为Markus和我说话生气了吧，”

关门的时候Jürgen的解释怎么听都像是自我安慰。

第二天他没过来。

“说不定大作家又开始创作了呢，哈哈哈，要三度入围毕纳希文学奖？”，

店长的干笑让我很不是滋味，“是毕希纳奖”，我摸了摸他的金发。

第三天他没过来。

“One word is too often profaned/For me to profane it,/One feeling too falsely disdained/ For thee to disdain it……”¹店长不知道从哪里弄来一本诗集，没客人的时候翻来覆去念着这一首。

“这是爱对吧？”他没头没脑冒出来一句。

“是啊，雪莱后面不都说了吗，I can give not what men call love”，他读了这么多遍我都快背下来了，“开头的one word指的就是后面的love啊”。

“这个我知道，我是说我对他”，Jürgen今天有些木楞楞的，放下书出神地看向大门，看来文青之路注定多艰，而我注定要被闪瞎。

“其实你可以直接去找他的”，我想象了一下那感人的重逢场面，实在是太感人了，我都想把这位不务正业的店长直接扔出去了。

“Jogi有自己的想法，他想来时自然会来”，某人突然正视了自己咖啡馆老板而不是忧郁文青的身份，良心发现倒垃圾去了。

一周快过去了他还是没来。

 

2.

 

(Jogi视角)

 

一周过去了我决定还是要去一趟18号跟Jürgen摊牌，问清楚或者试探出Markus和他到底说了什么，他对我的了解程度如何，知道我写了几本破书还是对我的病情了如指掌。对除我以外的任何人来说，Markus都是优秀的心理咨询师。但我受够了他对幻觉的危言耸听的看法，也许人与人就是不同的，我眼中的世界和真切感受怎么可能都是幻觉？精神分裂的诊断简直荒唐，那不过是压力造成的焦虑罢了。

人与人就是不同的，令我不安的身处人群的恐慌，有的人从来不能感同身受。我想起《鼠疫》里有这样一段话——“倘若我们当中哪一位偶尔想与人交交心或谈谈自己的感受，对方无论怎样回应，十有八九都会使他不快，因为他发现与他对话的人在顾左右而言他。他自己表达的，确实是他在日复一日的思虑和苦痛中凝结起来的东西，他想传达给对方的，也是长期经受等待和苦恋煎熬的景象。对方却相反，认为他那些感情都是俗套，他的痛苦俯仰皆是，他的惆怅人皆有之。”

加缪说的很对，从来没有感同身受，所以有的人选择了客套、无营养的对话，就像《鼠疫》瘟疫期间的邻里;而有的人会选择冷峻，淡漠，这很好，可惜我还是容易焦躁。

而这一周之内让我辗转反侧的焦躁，是不希望18号的老板把我当成一个疯子，不希望他怜悯这个性格恶劣的丑陋的我。

 

3.

 

(Jogi视角)

 

在窗边的沙发坐下，轻声读着《三大师传》，我知道他在看着我。茨威格对狄更斯的评价再合我胃口不过了，他满足了那个时代英国读者对轻松温馨的“壁炉读物”²的全部需求，尽管狄更斯也想过改变，但他的受众不需要任何抗争和鲜血，他们满足于中产阶级的生活，对主人公的道德和文笔的幽默诗意非常执着。

其实就是俗了，讽刺的是我现在就处于这俗气的温馨美好的咖啡馆中，而且并不怎么厌烦。开朗的老板，可爱的会计，慈祥的老人们，咖啡的香气。啊，多么符合壁炉文学的场景。

带着点不屑的餍足心态激起了小小的恶意，冷落的处境催化了它，我翻到茨威格介绍陀思妥耶夫斯基对欧洲全盘吐槽的那部分，心想一个世界主义者看到这种话还对陀翁没什么意见真不容易啊，然后开始高声朗读:“民主——柔弱智慧的淡薄汤汁，革命——傻瓜和被愚弄者的一场任性的闹剧，和平主义——老太太们的闲扯瞎聊。”，余光捕捉到不少老奶奶的白眼，但这还不够，他还没过来赶我，“欧洲所有的思想都是一束开败了的枯萎花束，如能被抛弃到污水里，就算得其所哉。只有俄罗斯的思想是唯一真实、唯一伟大、唯一正确的思想！”

“他疯了吧”，“哪儿来的亲俄分子”，“奇葩斯拉夫人，我去俄罗斯旅游都没见过这种激进派”……窃窃私语里店长朝我走来，我露出一个挑衅的微笑，只为按捺住狂喜。

Jürgen没有赶我，他在对面坐下，“你终于过来啦？”

他笑起来真好看，比把二十本壁炉文学捆在一起扔进火堆更温暖。

“这话应该我来说”，你早点过来的话我还用得着如此自毁声誉，哼。

“我刚刚在和Oli讨论新菜，不好意思。你这几天生病了吗？”

“没有，我只是不知道Markus和你说了什么”，去他的试探，我才懒得曲里拐弯。

“我说你是个爱看书的人，而我从来没有完整读过一本文学书，很多东西都不懂，总觉和你聊天有点自卑，Markus就给我讲了讲茨威格。我还去图书馆借了几本茨威格的书，你知道我为什么不赶你吗？因为你读的是《三大师传》里陀思妥耶夫斯基对欧洲的看法，我还知道后面有茨威格幽默的自嘲，对吧？”Jürgen眼神专注而真挚。

你怎么能这么好呢，十天前你根本不知道茨威格是谁呢。

“我怎么不知道Markus谈文学也头头是道？”我还是想试试他。

“你这个哥哥太渊博，所以他很少跟你聊这些吧，不是所有人都能像我这么厚着脸皮没话找话的哈哈哈。”无懈可击的回答。

Jürgen右手托腮看着我，审视还是失神，我难以分辨。

“这张脸不让你恶心吗？”，我回避着他的目光。

“恰恰相反，我觉得很美”

“就像艾丝美拉达对卡西莫多的看法？”我用无奈的笑声结束这个刻薄的问题。

“Jogi，你有没有想过，其实每个人的自我评价和他人评价都是不同的。”Jürgen换了一只手托腮，“我指的不是像《巴黎圣母院》把外表美和内心美区分看待，但外貌的确是内心的体现。对我来说你温和有礼，靠朗读闹脾气的样子特别可爱，所以我觉得你好看;可能对你来说，自己这不好那不好，所以会说恶心。”

他没有说清楚“这不好那不好”具体是什么，我又开始陷入焦虑，关于他和Markus的谈话。

于是我问他:“那么你呢，你怎么评价自己的外表？”

Jürgen想了想，“普通吧”。

这回换我用不知审视还是失神的目光注视着他，看得出这让他很不自在，我站起身，前臂俯在桌子上，倾下整个上身向对面靠近，最终和他的脸隔着不到二十厘米的距离。Jürgen皮肤状况很好，连泛红都没有，哦，突然泛红得还挺厉害，这是小问题，反正比我强多了。

我看够了，回到沙发里，“如果你不是谦虚的话，那么确实，每个人的自我评价和他人评价会有差别，比如说在我看来你很开朗，乐于分享，厨艺不错，还有心十天内速成文学常识，所以我觉得你好看;而你觉得自己这不懂那不懂，才说普通。”

真奇怪，他脸怎么一直泛红，过敏了吗？但为什么还要傻笑呢。

“如果按照Markus的标准，说不定你也算有幻想呢”，我决定信任他，愿意说出那些我最不以为然的诊断关键词。

“说不定呢”，他还在傻笑。

我突然有一种强烈的共鸣，不仅仅是两种评价的差别有相似之处，Jürgen似乎和我一样有备而来，那些无懈可击的回答就是证明，当我试探他的时候也许也被他打量揣度着，但我又感受到了他的真诚。

Markus跟Jürgen交了底，可Jürgen并没有剖析或怜悯我。

我看出了Jürgen谨慎言行背后的准备，可我不打算揭穿善意的谎言。

我们心照不宣。

 

4.

 

（Jürgen视角）

 

Jogi俯身凑过来的那一刻，我告诉自己一周的等待是值得的。

去图书馆借书啃书是有回报的。

他今天怎么夸我来着，“有心十天内速成文学常识”？明明五天速成好嘛。

支撑着他上身的前臂几乎要到我的胸口，深色橄榄绿的眼睛不知玩味还是试探地打量着我，虽然预料到Jogi会问的事情，整个谈话过程还是稍稍有些招架不住，因而这目光让我激动又紧张，怕被它察觉出慌乱，又迫不及待与它直视。我能感觉到他温热的呼吸，自己潮红的脸颊和努力克制的一个吻……

“Jürgen 醒醒！别做白日梦了！”

我回过神来，Oli一脸嫌弃，天已经黑了。

“Oli你知道吗，Jogi今天说觉得我好看！”，我在沙发上扭来扭去。

“知道啦知道啦，另外所有人都知道Jogi凑过去时你脸红了。好啦明天早上还要开门呢，快回去吧。”

 

tbc

 

注¹:出自雪莱的诗TO——，中译为《致——》，“有一个字经常被人亵渎/我不会再来亵渎，/有一种感情被人假意鄙薄/你也不会再来鄙薄”

注²:指适合全家人一起在壁炉前读的文学，暖心、温馨、全年龄向、无限制级情节和符合道德观是基本要素。


	4. 浓情巧克力

1.

 

（Jürgen视角）

 

在甜点里Jogi最喜欢巧克力蛋糕，而要烤好一个巧克力蛋糕，并不是什么难事。

经过多次食材比例变更的试验，同时参考了朱利安·梅塞隆的《家母甜点铺的经典配方》¹，我找到了可能最合他口味的配方。现在这些食材一字排开在我面前:3只鸡蛋，60克蜂蜜，60克杏仁粉，100克白糖，110克液体奶油，45克70%可可脂黑巧克力，100克筛好的面粉，6克酵母，16克可可粉，60克黄油，幕后英雄托盘天平也在料理台上。有的人喜欢加一些橙皮或者醋栗，要么配着木瓜果糊²吃，不过我知道Jogi喜欢纯粹的巧克力。

把鸡蛋，白糖和蜂蜜倒入一个大金属碗，搅拌均匀，搅到混合物略发白。

液体奶油倒在锅里，加热到略微滚动，加入巧克力，融化后把得到的巧克力奶油倒入装着搅拌物的金属碗，然后把提前筛好的面粉、酵母、可可粉和杏仁粉也加入搅拌物中。

拿出大小两个碗，隔水熔化黄油，也倒进金属碗，再把这些东西搅拌均匀，光滑闪亮的蛋糕面胚就完成了，等待发酵后开始烘烤。

预热烤箱，把硫化纸套在蛋糕模具上，虽然心形的那个很可爱但我还是用普通方形的好了，预热完成后把巧克力面糊倒进模具，先用200℃烤5分钟。

取出烤盘，从模具中间切开蛋糕，重新入炉用155℃烤35分钟，这段时间我顺手把几个碗和搅拌棒洗了，整理好案台，挑出一块待会盛蛋糕用的长方形瓷板。

打开烤箱，深吸一口气，全是可可脂的香味，把刀尖伸进刚刚的切口，嗯，刀面干爽洁净没有面糊，熟了。

撤掉模具放上瓷板，自然冷却后就可以放进冰箱保存。

这样，Jogi特供巧克力蛋糕就准备好了，今天我想请他来参观厨房，在料理岛台上吃甜点也许是很特别的体验呢，哈哈哈。

 

2.

 

（Oli视角）

 

一个月来店里营业额增长不少，但奇怪的事也不少。

比如说采购原材料时，可可粉和黑巧克力的数量都是以往例行采购的五倍，这个增长率远远超过咖啡豆和面粉啊糖啊什么的

但是经过定期库存核对工作，我发现可可粉和黑巧克力的消耗速度，几乎和其他原材料齐平。

店长格外勤快，在后厨准备工作的时间也比以前长，我一直以为这归功于客流量增加，直到某天看见他战战兢兢摆弄着天平，称这个称那个，而且一次只烤一人份的点心。

嗯……我好像明白了什么。

除了爱上烤一人份蛋糕，Jürgen最近还喜欢看食谱，说好要当文青的呢？

趁他在擦案台，我拿起那本食谱翻了翻，不禁皱眉，“不是我说你Jürgen，但是整个德国就没有你瞧得上的甜点菜谱了，一定要看什么巴黎甜点老铺的？”

“别这么迂腐嘛Oli，家母甜点铺好歹是从1760年营业至今，参考一下有什么问题？”，他不耐烦地说。

“那么用托盘天平称食材又是什么情况？”，我指了指他的小天平，“我怎么不知道主厨先生您对自己的手感这么不自信？，莫非您是靠小砝码当上咖啡馆老板的？”

Jürgen有些不自然地干笑两声，“这不是在试验各种比例的配方嘛，有时克数只有细微差别，还是称一下的好，等找到最佳配比，以后就用不着天平了”

嗯，我看你是在实验最适合某个人的配方。

我眯起眼，“下个月你的生日礼物我想好了，一个厨用电子秤，如何？”

“好呀好呀”，他一脸灿烂。

唔，看来不止是蛋糕的配比需要实验。

今天我们的常客穿着清爽的白色POLO衫，坐在他的专属卡座上啜饮咖啡，少见地拿着一本杂志在翻。

“没想到你还看杂志”，而且看得很安静哩。

“《巴黎评论》”，他合上书页，双手递给我看，“我最喜欢的作家访谈，会谈到他们的写作习惯，困惑，还有文坛趣事什么的。”

“哈哈，我一直想知道，对于作家来说，是不是喝了酒容易有灵感？”，我觉得写作和是和记账完全不同的浪漫工作。

他沉思了一下，然后郑重地说:“其实不是的，我记得81年《巴黎评论》采访加西亚·马尔克斯时他就说过，一个作家可以有很多不良嗜好，抽烟酗酒甚至嗑药，但是写作时必须要保持冷静，精神高度集中。文字是浪漫自由的，但创作者需要理性与克制。”

这倒是出乎我的意料，“隔行如隔山啊”，我感叹道。Jogi面无表情，而后如梦初醒般提提嘴角，我突然意识到他也许不愿意我知道他的作家身份，或者那个问题让他想起了灵感枯竭的自己。

我想收回那些话，但装作无事发生可能是目前最好的应对方法。

而当一天的营业结束，即将关门时，Jürgen笑嘻嘻地凑到Jogi面前说了什么，然后愉快地把他推进厨房，还不忘回头飞我一眼。

“你别碍事”还是“辛苦啦Oli”呢？

我的确该走了。

 

3.

 

（Jürgen视角）

 

Jogi在厨房走来走去，好奇地看着那些亮闪闪的锅子和各式厨具，然后停在料理岛台边，反手一撑稳稳了上去，像小孩子一样轻轻晃着不着地的小腿，惊叹道:“真了不起，你一个人能掌控这么大的厨房！”

不枉我辛苦打扫，后厨整洁到可以当电器发布会现场。

“这没什么”，我抱臂站在冰箱前，本来想直接把蛋糕拿出来，但橱柜里的餐巾吸引了我的注意力，“我们玩个游戏吧，Jogi”。

“什么游戏？”他歪着头问我，穿着白色上衣的Jogi可爱得像只小海豹。

“给你吃东西，你猜配料”，我抽出一条餐巾，折两折，做了一个把它蒙在眼前的动作，“全猜对了，我就请你一份蛋糕”。

“那要是猜错了，猜少了呢？”

“那我们就把蛋糕分着吃掉。”

他想了想，然后愉快地说:“我肯定猜不准，因为我很少做饭，不过既然没有什么惩罚，那就玩一下吧。”

用餐巾蒙上他的眼睛，在脑后打结，突如其来的黑暗似乎让他有些不安，Jogi试探地伸出手摸索了一下，我轻轻握住它。

有风从我心间吹过。

取出一早准备好的甜点，质地很松软，用叉子就可以轻松切分，喂给他一小块。

“巧克力蛋糕”，他发出欣喜的嘟哝，继续缓慢的咀嚼，我又握了一下他的右手，他指尖有意无意地拂过我掌心，助长了风势，“肯定有黑巧克力和可可粉，还有糖，因为是蛋糕，所以会有面粉，酵母，液体奶油，黄油和鸡蛋，另外我好像尝到了杏仁的味道，对吗？”

两掌相抵，紧紧相扣，无言中Jogi低下头摇了摇手，“对不对啊，Jürgen？”，独享蛋糕显然能让他开心。

可我想要在他唇上偷走一个吻。

“你说漏了一种”，我加大了手上的力量，碰上他柔软的嘴唇。那是一个轻柔迅疾的吻，但足够尝到可可脂的香味，Jogi指腹在我手背上摩挲，我紧张地观察他的表情，最终在一个羞怯而甜蜜的笑容中尘埃落定。

右手攀上他腰侧，他偏瘦，肋骨的触感很明显，而他左手由我手腕一路向前，轻轻握着手肘。我贴上他的脸，感受着温热的呼吸，回味着刚刚的吻，也许因为Jogi嘴上沾着点可可粉，触感非常奇妙，欲罢不能。我再次吻住他的下嘴唇，大着胆子用舌尖舔去那微苦的粉末，复又堵住呼之欲出的低吟。他左手向上游走，按在我后颈，力道之大，宛如落水人。我环住他的腰，用力让他整个人挪向岛台边缘，贴近我，感受他唇齿间的苦涩与甜蜜，因激情而同样炽热的体温，双腿分开的角度，粗喘，欲望，绝望到极点后无所顾忌的情绪，对生的爱恋，对光明的热烈，这爱又通过几乎揉碎我们的压迫与死亡来表达。

激情划过浩渺的天空，直至黄昏。

你猜对了所有的配料，所以你独享蛋糕，而我独享你。

我送开手臂，紧紧注视着Jogi起伏不定的前胸，动手解开了他POLO衫领口的所有扣子，弯下腰把热吻印在他锁骨和胸膛。他圈住我后脑勺和脖颈，温存，怜爱，在粗重的呼吸声中，耳边有他呓语般的低喃:

“All days are nights to see till I see thee,

And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.”³

 

4.

 

（Jogi视角）

 

回到房间，桌上照常放着一个小药盒和一杯水。

倒出药片，并不随水服下，拉开抽屉，厚厚一沓空白文稿纸下躺着不少同样的白色药片，这才是它们应该待的地方。

我对药物副作用非常敏感，开药后第一天，严重的干呕让我无法进食，心率过快使得入睡更加困难，虽然声称能调节情绪，但这种状态别说写作，日常生活质量都会大受影响，于是我决定不再吃药。

依然没有灵感，还是容易焦虑，但已经做到了力所能及的理性克制，从决定成为作者开始，我一直这样要求自己。

脱下上衣，低头就能看见Jürgen的吻痕，即便只是回忆都让我有点不好意思:在最终吃完那两块蛋糕前，我不记得我们接吻了多长时间，蒙上眼睛后黑暗中的肢体接触的力度似乎都被放大，最后他用酒精湿巾细心擦掉我脸上和胸口，被他弄得到处都是的可可粉印子，再坏笑着把我POLO衫领口的所有扣子扣住。

“这样就看不见啦”，他拍拍我肩膀。

只有我看得见，在莲蓬头的热水下我轻轻触碰着他的痕迹。

“我明明都猜对了的！你骗我说漏了一种。”临走时我嗔怪道。

“要是不骗你，我怎么吻你呢？”Jürgen从背后紧紧搂着我，故意把嘴贴在我耳边说道。

一头倒在床上，右手环过前腰，感受着肋骨的存在，左手从右手手腕一路向前，停在手肘，轻轻握住手肘。

就好像他抱着我，而我在他怀中。

 

不见你日日日日如黑夜  
梦见你夜夜夜夜如白天

 

tbc

 

注¹: 其实是一本真实存在的书，不过原书名为《巴黎甜点老铺的经典配方》，后文的配方和制作方法均参考自它。

注²: 可以理解成方块形状的凝胶状果酱，由水果熬制而成，可以抹在面包上吃，也可以配合羊肉烹制。

注³: 莎士比亚十四行诗第43号最后两句。


	5. 只有你知道

1.

 

( Jogi视角)

 

有很多事情，只要不说出口，Jürgen就永远不会知道。

比如自从高声朗读陀翁对欧洲的全盘吐槽后，疗养院里对我议论纷纷的人越来越多。是的，很多人也变成了18号的常客。这让我有些恐慌，非常紧张，我甚至不敢去公共餐区吃饭，麻烦工作人员随便送点什么进房间就好。

比如Markus一直让我不要在外消费，知道我来过18号，那天他有点不高兴，但也只不高兴了那一次。

比如Jürgen说他是在一棵大橡树下遇到我的，而我觉得是，或者按照Markus的说话，看到的是在木质露台下相遇的。

比如我依然能看见颜色不寻常的鸽子，疗养院的走廊有吐火的蝾螈¹在饮水机下徘徊，但我已经不在乎它们了。

比如他吻我的时候，我会突然感觉到原本破碎的脸庞正在复位，没有腐烂的血水气息，也不再有蚁虫啃噬的痛苦。

比如他每次说“Jogi我买了新刀具，来看看吧”，“Jogi我做了新菜，你愿意当小白鼠吗？”，我知道那其实是“游戏”的邀请。

无花果派，树莓挞，金箔巧克力慕斯蛋糕配抹茶粉，配料越来越难猜，我越来越不在意输赢。我在意有心理准备但无法精确预报的轻吻，餐巾下的黑暗，微妙的触碰和吹过心间的风，几乎让人窒息的深吻，他有时从衬衣下摆探进的温热的手。

比如我又尝试着写一点东西，虽然写了就会揉成一团。曾经我很羡慕布鲁诺·舒尔茨非凡的想象力和绘画文字的能力，那时我绞尽脑汁才能写出诡谲，后来我的整个世界都奇幻诡异，才知道生活的环境对写作并没有实质性帮助，现实一直是最难描绘的，我还从来没有尝试过纯粹的现实主义作品。如果有能力的话，我想写写他。

比如我希望能在他怀中沉睡。

 

2.

 

( Markus视角)

 

刚结束一场精神高度集中的咨询工作，写分析报告前我瘫在沙发椅上放空，座机响了，不情愿地爬起来拿起听筒，“您好，这里是Markus Loew，请问您需要预约咨询吗？”

“我才不找你咨询呢”，对面传来一个熟悉的声音。

“真是少见啊，你居然主动联系我”，我另一只手抱着座机，坐在办公桌上，“和那位英俊的店长相处还好吧？”

不许开我玩笑Markus！我以为Jogi会这么回击。

但他只是说“挺好的”，我露出一个意味深长的微笑，反正他看不见。

“最近睡得好吗？”

“还可以，入睡困难改善很多，深度睡眠一直不错”

“不错啊，那有吃药吗？”

“没有”，倒是意外的诚实呢。

“你觉得副作用太大不吃我能理解，对了，最近还会看到什么不同寻常的东西吗？”，我用手指绕着电话线，Jogi不喜欢和幻觉有关的问题，但我必须要问。

“我今天打给你就是想说这件事”，他完全没生气，“还是会看到，有吐火的蝾螈，但我似乎不会被它们吸引注意力了”

“这说明你在好转，还是不敢照镜子吗？”

电话那头沉默了一会，然后我听到了一段逐渐变低的絮语，最后变成了嘟哝，“其实，有的时候我会觉得那不是一张可怕的脸，也不会感到疼痛。”

“是在特定的环境下才会这样吗？和特定的人？”我尽量不让他太尴尬，虽然我都快笑得合不拢嘴。

“嗯”

我换了一只手拿听筒，故意郑重地说:“那么你应该更多待在那种环境里”，和特定的人，哈哈哈。

Jogi轻轻笑了。

“我下周五去看你，需要帮你带什么东西吗？”

“带几本我的书吧，月底有个朋友过生日，我也没别的好送出手。”

“不再排斥别人了解你的过去了？”，我仔细回忆了一下，Jogi在那边就两个朋友吧。

“Markus”，Jogi声音突然有些激动，“遇到一些人，信任他，希望他了解自己，这样会给别人造成困扰吗？”

他有点语无伦次，但我什么都明白。

“不，我相信那个人也希望你了解他”，你从来不是任何人的困扰啊Jogi，除了你自己。

“谢谢你Markus”

“我好感动哈哈哈”，确诊三年来Jogi顾忌我的职业病，从来不主动和我联系，其实有倾诉的想法就很好，至少他愿意去面对了。

“我没事了，不好意思占用了你工作时间，你忙你的吧，下周五见，别忘了我的书”

生病后你客气得让我心疼，家人之间何必如此疏离。

“别这么说，能为Loew先生免费咨询，荣幸之至，放心我会记着你的书的，拜拜”，油嘴滑舌最能调节气氛。

“能不花钱找Loew先生咨询，我也很荣幸，拜拜”

 

3.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

“你觉得他会喜欢《角斗士》吗？”，我搓着手里两张电影票。

“我上周日才看了，挺好的啊，壮丽史诗，摄影很棒，情感上很能引起共鸣，尤其反派让人恨得咬牙切齿，不给你剧透了哈，哦，罗素·克劳不错。”Oli推着吸尘器走来走去，看起来很喜欢新添置的电器。

看在他还是很认真的回答，我把答非所问四个字咽下去，“额，我是说会不会太商业片了？”

“还好吧，我觉得台词不错，一切终归尘土，一切终归尘土！”，他突然站得笔直，故意让声音苍凉一点，估计在模仿电影里哪个角色，但手里的吸尘器让Oli有点滑稽。

“你要请他看电影呀，什么时候？”

“明天晚上七点的场”

“《角斗士》将近三小时呢，那看完有点晚了哦”，他露出洞察一切的坏笑，“不过也没关系对不对，第二天是周日，我们休息。”

我想到了一些肯定不能和这位小会计分享的画面。

“加油Jürgen”，他把吸尘器推到我脚边，意味深长地拍拍我肩膀，我赶紧把电影票塞回口袋。

 

4.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

“在看什么呢？”我好奇地走过去，今天Jogi穿着简单的深灰色T恤，有点运动风，正在看一本略厚的书。

“格拉斯的《比目鱼》，很好吃的一本书，哈哈”

哦，君特·格拉斯，99年诺贝尔文学奖得主，德语文坛炙手可热的大家。

“是嘛，我看看”，他把书推给我，我简单翻了翻，虽然不太明白某个厨娘为什么要设定成有第三个乳房，不过这大概是一本奇幻外表下讲述女权的书。好吃是真的，才翻到51面，我至少看到了八种不同的鱼肉做法。加入醋制刺山柑花蕾和莳萝的绿色大西洋鳕鱼头鱼汤看着不错，直接蒸熟比目鱼也是简单的美味。

我大概记了一下书中提到的食材和具体步骤，有空可以做给他尝尝。

“你明天有安排吗？”，桌面下我的手攥着电影票。

“有啊，来看你”，他低头看着封皮，上面画着一条比目鱼，语气平常得像“今天天气不错”。

“那我们去看电影吧”，我把两张皱巴巴的票摊在桌上，“明天晚上七点的场，额，171分钟，看完了可能有点晚。”

“是有点晚，疗养院九点就不对外开放了。”Jogi托腮看向窗外，有些失神。

“其实，电影院就在我家附近，所以你要是不介意过夜的话，嗯……可以提前给疗养院打个招呼吗？”我鼓起勇气说道。

他抽出一张餐巾纸，在上面写下一串数字。

“喏，疗养院的电话，你跟他们说一下就行”，他抱臂俯在桌上，下巴抵住手臂，抬眼看我，我发现这件T恤有点紧身效果，衬的他肩部很好看。

回过神来，我抓起纸巾奔向吧台上的座机。

“您好，我是18号咖啡馆的老板，叫……哦您认识我，太好了……我是Loew先生的朋友，给他请个假……哪个Loew？Joachim Loew……对，明天晚上我想和他看场电影，结束后会很晚，他就不回去了，行吗？……好的好的，谢谢……非常感谢理解，祝您周末愉快，再见。”

“我好期待呢”，Jogi语气还是很平静，像是克制的挑逗。

“电影还是过夜？”，脸上的红晕暴露了他的羞涩。

 

5.

 

( Jogi视角)

 

“Maximus太悲壮了，台词确实不错，我很喜欢那句，比起元老院的大理石砖，民众更在意斗兽场飞扬的尘土。”电影结束后Jürgen和我讨论道。

“对，那句很不错，另外别人不理解Maximus想回家务农时，他说泥土比鲜血容易洗去，我喜欢那句话。主角塑造的真好呀，身居高位依然质朴。谢谢你请我看这么好的电影。”

“你能喜欢就好，我本来担心你对这种热门片不感兴趣的。”

“你是不是觉得我只看《红白蓝》？没有没有，我一直很欣赏雷德利·斯科特。”他看起来比电影开场时轻松很多。

走到影院大门才发现下雨了，雨势不小，街边的霓虹灯在水汽中辐射出淡淡的光晕，这里是小镇的繁华地段。

“你家离这儿很近吗？”我们都没带伞。

“对，到街对角，然后直行100米就是了”，他指向一座淡黄色的七层公寓楼。

我抓起他的手冲向雨中，Jürgen猝不及防，差点被我拽倒，但很快找回平衡。卷起一路雨花，打湿了我的皮鞋和头发。细密的雨点落在脸上，变成细密的火星在血液中流淌。我在雨中点燃了一堆篝火，就像那些吐火的蝾螈，余火会在城市的丛林中升起烟雾，却不会在这雨中熄灭。

温柔的触碰从楼道开始，刚关上门就是湿漉漉的热吻，Jürgen的手专注于我的衬衣扣子，几乎要喘不过气时，我笑着推开他。

“你还没带我参观一下呢”

他眼睛里有火，不情愿地把手从我腰上拿来，湿透的上衣比什么都更容易点燃。

“没什么好参观的”，话虽这么说，我还是注意到他家厨房很大，墙上挂着各种型号的锅子刀具，冰箱里里肯定有很多好吃的，哟，还有一个好可爱的传统砖砌烤炉。

相比之下客厅比较小，但有种紧凑的温馨，简单的布艺双人沙发，玻璃茶几上整齐摆着几本书，我看到有里尔克的诗集，方方的大电视，浅驼色短绒地毯，深褐色木地板，电视柜旁边有一个绿色的保险柜，不知道藏着什么祖传食谱。

那个应该是卧室的门，那儿是卫浴，可能还有个储藏室或者工作间，这房子对独自生活的人来说刚刚好，也就是比我以前在舍瑙的公寓少了客卧和一间书房。

“这小破房子看够了没？”他从身后贴上来，不满地掐住我的腰。

“我想洗个热水澡，你有换洗衣服吗？”，我捏捏他的手。

Jürgen愉快地走进卧，递给我一卷衣服，崭新的上衣和裤子，都是Schiesser，还有新牙刷。

“浴巾在浴室，我家水温比较低，你可以直接调到最热的档，慢慢洗啊，好好享受”，说着把我推进浴室。

我花了很长时间在热水中焦虑，对即将发生的事情兴奋又紧张。Jürgen的浴室里也没有镜子，哦，原来镜柜被一条毛巾遮住了。换上的家居上衣很宽松舒服，裤子有些紧身，这让我很尴尬，但走进卧室才发现坐在床一侧的半裸的Jürgen也不比我放松到哪里去。

我钻进被子，背贴着床头，和他之间还能躺两个人。

“水温还行吧？”

“挺好的。”

“洗发水用的惯吗？”

“不太习惯Alpecin²的，不过也没事。”，那些农药一样的瓶子太奇怪了，我偷偷瞥了一眼他的发量。

也许是因为我打乱了节奏，我们都不知道该怎么开始。

“我们玩个游戏吧Jürgen，我说一段话，你猜作者是谁，猜对了我就往中间挪一点，猜错了你往中间挪一点。”

我看见他会心一笑，蓝色的眸子里跳跃着欣快的闪光。

“第一局，温柔的眸子投给你的每一瞥都是一次爱抚。”

“茨威格，太容易了，这可是你对我说的第一句话。”

Jürgen冲我招招手，我向左挪了一个身位。

“那就来个难度大一点的——扑灭我的双眼:我能看见你，堵塞我的耳朵:我能听见你。”

考考你有没有认真看里尔克的诗集。

“莎士比亚。”

他给出了一个错的离谱的回答，然后自觉地向右移动过来，现在我们紧紧靠在一起。

“光是这沉默本身，以及由于沉默而没有说出来的话，乃至其顿挫，其不经意，还有这个躲躲闪闪的游戏，这番幼稚的欲言又止和她的眼泪，这一切本应该使人想到，这就是爱情。”

已经没有挪动的空间了，我只是想把这段话念给他听而已。

Jürgen侧身定定地看着我，然后跨坐在我髋骨上，哦，确实还有挪动的空间，在垂直平面上。

“为什么考我的都是情诗？”

他压低了嗓音，双手按住我肩膀。

“因为我爱你”

在他嘴角轻轻落下一个吻，很快变成法式。我还是第一次不是吃东西时和他亲热，嘴里咀嚼的不是糖粉或果肉，却在回味含蓄或热烈的情诗。Jürgen不安分的手在家居服里游走，我环住他脖子，没有任何空隙就给彼此，但是还是想再多靠近一点，再多靠近一些吧。他的手掌滚烫，却像是沁凉的消炎药治愈我的疼痛，无论在脸上还是脑中，那张镜中破碎的面庞正在慢慢复位，而当我直视他的眼睛，蓝色的湖底有着陌生的倒影。

我居然觉得，那很美。

Jürgen三下两下拉掉我的上衣，“你买新衣服就是为了把它扯坏？”

“你裹着浴巾出来我就用不着扯它们了。”

他笑的没心没肺，把我按在床上，致力于堵住那些嗔怪和抱怨。

他吻在我颈窝和锁骨，乳尖，有些突出的肋骨，再到小腹，最终褪去了那仅剩的衣物，我浑身颤抖，手指插入他金色的发丝。

Jürgen帮我翻过了身，我难以诉说起初的疼痛，之后他轻柔平稳的温存，同样狂乱的心跳和呼吸，最后的抽搐以及他颓然倒下时包裹着我全身的温暖。

纵然在我脑子里放一把火，我用我的鲜血驮负你³。

再久一些吧，就这么抱着我，直到我沉睡。

 

6.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

我醒来时，Jogi坐在床边翻那本里尔克的诗集。赤裸的上身都在被子外，非常性感。

“你醒啦？”，他把书放在床头柜，俯下身吻我额头，而我用力抱住他，Jogi温顺地侧躺下来。

“刚刚在看里尔克的《只有你知道我是谁》，现在背给你听。”

他声音很轻，有种怯怯的可爱。

“背吧，我喜欢你诵读时的声音”

“只有你知道我是谁  
只有你知道我嘴唇的形状  
只有你知道我呼吸的温度  
只有你知道我们共同穿越的是怎样的黑夜  
只有你知道我所热爱的是怎样的泪光”

真是非常热烈的句子，Jogi声音听起来有点紧张，我抚过他丝缎般的黑发。

“只有你知道什么是疼痛不止的右手  
什么是昏睡中的苏醒  
什么是忧愁的列表  
什么是如泣如诉的火焰  
什么是追逐风暴的列车  
什么是无法沉寂的心弦”

昏睡中的苏醒是梦魇吗？如泣如诉的火焰，是雨夜的激情吗？

“只有你知道我是谁  
我为什么是我  
我为什么会出现在你的面前”

因为我那天想去野餐，而逃离熟悉环境的你有常人难以想象的痛苦，我握住他瘦削的肩胛。

“亲爱的，这一切的一切  
只有你，只有你才会知道”

我不太清楚最后两句是原文还是告白，他脑袋在我颈窝磨蹭，像一只猫咪，我搂住Jogi的腰。

“我爱你”

“我也是”

 

tbc

 

注¹: 吐火的蝾螈是布鲁诺·舒尔茨《鳄鱼街》里的常见意象，下文可以看出Jogi对舒尔茨非凡文字表现力的崇拜，出现这种特定幻觉说明他开始反思和正视自己的病症，同时有重新创作的打算

注²: 这个牌子大家应该很熟悉吧，德国知名防脱洗发水，瓶子像装药水的，算是我对某人发量恶趣味的调侃……

注³: 和考的第二句诗一样，来自于里尔克的《朝圣》。


	6. 他像一只李子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猪波大眼老将军等人上线

1.

 

(Bastian视角)

 

“多么美好的假期”，回程的列车上我看着坐在对面的Lucas，我们在海边晒得像红虾。

“你很失落吗？哈哈哈，忍到圣诞节，我们就可以去滑雪了。”

“待会想去18号喝一杯吗？”，愉快地结束假期还是挺重要的。

“好啊，Jürgen生日快到了，多点几瓶酒当生日礼物吧。”

“对哦，后天就是。”

虽然我和Lucas就在小镇车站工作，但作为旅行者回到这里，感受还是不同的。

“我们回来啦！”，拖着行李箱就直接来到18号，“你们也在。”

Hansi从他人生挚爱的填字游戏中恋恋不舍地抬起头，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的Mesut挤出一个笑，Miro紧锁眉头和几个小年轻打牌，没工夫理我们……

大家都在真好呀。

“还是老样子？”，吧台后Jürgen拿出两个啤酒杯。

“生日快乐，Jürgen，反正星期天你不开门。”

老板端上啤酒，笑的一脸灿烂。

“没有美女，一个都没有”，Lucas闷闷不乐，那个喜欢坐在窗边的姑娘也许还在度假。

“没有美女，但是有新来的帅哥哦。”我示意他看向不远处的卡座，坐着一个足可以用沉静文雅形容的人，低头在一本书上写着什么，额前细碎的黑发挡住了他的眼神。

这时Jürgen朝他走去，双手搭在他肩膀上，他们笑着在说什么。如果我没看错的话，那个人拉住了店长放在他肩上的手。

我和Lucas迅速交换了一下眼神，然后同时喝下一大口冰啤酒。

“你们回来啦？”，Oli从后厨出来，“海边不错吧，瞧你们晒得多红。”

Lucas对他招招手，我看出了他的熊熊八卦之心，Oli疑惑地走过来，“有什么事吗？”

“那个人”，他朝卡座飞了一眼，压低了声音，“是Jürgen的……？嗯？”

Oli微笑着点头，看来我们猜的不错。

“没想到他喜欢这一型”，我摸了摸下巴。

“文艺，还有点神秘”，Lucas补充道，“他干什么的？”

“额，写书评的”，Oli迟疑了一下才回答。

“听说评论家大都毒舌又刻薄，不过店长也许很享受呢哈哈哈哈哈。”

“不不”，Oli若有所思，“Jogi很友善。”

那个叫Jogi的人郑重地把几本书双手递给Jürgen，店老板欣喜地收下，我又和Lucas交换了一下眼神。

临走时我特意来到卡座，趁那人不注意重重拍了一下他肩膀，他显然被吓到了，绿色的眼睛里全是惊惶。

“嘿，Jogi，我是Bastian，这儿的常客”，我露出一个恶作剧的坏笑。

“你好啊Bastian，有什么我能帮你的吗？”，他确实很友善，非常得体，虽然刚刚被我吓到，但很快恢复了文雅沉静。

“要是Jürgen欺负你，我可以帮你打他，嘿嘿嘿。”

他脸瞬间酡红，我和Lucas嘻嘻哈哈着走了。

 

2.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

把一小碗米色的糊糊端给正在大快朵颐鸡胸肉牛奶布丁的Mesut，“尝尝看”。

他吃了一小勺，惊喜地说:“哈尔瓦¹！我很久没吃过了。”

“和你以前吃过的像吗？”

“非常接近了，你怎么知道这个的？”，他以风卷残云的速度进食着那甜食糊糊，以至于我有点担心他的牙齿。

“我一个朋友去过土耳其，他对哈尔瓦评价很高。”Jogi喜欢一切甜食。

“他还知道做法？真厉害。”

“不不，他并不知道，而且查找了很久，你也知道我们这里没多少土耳其食谱相关的书。后来他跟我说，不同地域间美食有共通性，说不定有俄罗斯有类似哈尔瓦的甜食，我就真的在波赫列布金的《大辞典》里找到了详细介绍和做法。”

“辛苦你们了，为了这点不为人知的糊糊，一直找资料。”Mesut眼神真挚。

“作为店长和厨子，我当然要尽力让每个客人温暖，所以这没什么的。”

回到吧台，那儿有Jogi送给我的几本书，书不是重点，作者就是他才是重点，就像Markus曾经告诉过我的，他信任我，而我非常感激。

扉页上有他工整的书写:

The face of all the world is changed,I think,

Since first I heard of the footsteps of thy soul²

 

3.

 

(Jogi视角)

 

明天是Jürgen生日，所以淋浴后的我躺在他床上，而他正在浴室。

我的生日礼物实在有些过于简陋，但他还是把那几本破书郑重地放在床头柜上，不知道看到哪里了。

博尔赫斯曾经说过，年轻作者往往过于追求写出独特的词句，比如他自己以前喜欢把“月亮”说成“月光女神”，要么就过于追求现代感，总之多年之后，他们才能学会用最自然的方式写作。我到目前为止的创作，就算没有“月光女神”那么矫情，也还是离自然平常差得很远。

正沉思时Jürgen裹着浴巾出来，头发上还有没擦干的水滴，肌肉线条很好。

我屈膝，略坐起身，尽量表现得比上次少一些拘谨。

Jürgen打量着我，然后满不在乎地解开了浴巾，我赶紧偏过头。

“真麻烦”，他嘟哝着爬上床尾，双手扶住我的膝盖，让它们分开成一个角度，余光都能感受到的凝视让我不可避免地有了一些反应。Jürgen盯着我的上衣和裤子，似乎那些衣服让他很不爽，而我有了不好的预感。

“别紧张Jogi，你可以平躺着”，我缓缓躺下，他按住我的膝盖，放平双腿，最后褪下了底裤。

我感受到了温柔的触碰，但也感受到了一种异常的挑逗，湿润而柔软，包裹性很强，带来强烈的快感，我突然意识到他在做什么。

“别闹，啊……Jürgen”，我甚至不能完整说出一句话。

他停下动作，双手轻轻抚过我腰侧和小腹，担忧地问:“疼吗？我是不是咬到你了？”

“不是疼……”，我无法控制地反弓着腰，掌心抵住额头。

这无异于“请继续”，而在那刺激的体验复又到来之前，我捂住了自己滚烫的脸。

 

4.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

“快去漱口！”，刚平复下来的Jogi扔过来一只枕头，被我稳稳接住。

我故意凑上去，用非常夸张的动作擦了一下嘴，他避开视线的样子真可爱。

“感觉怎么样？”，再次回到床上时我从背后搂着他，满嘴漱口水的强劲薄荷味。

“你真能疯”，Jogi把脸埋进被子。

“那就疯到疯不动为止吧。”

 

——————怎么能忘记圣诞节这种传统项目呢——————

 

5.

 

(Oli视角)

 

我在门口摆好写有“今日营业至八点半”字样的小黑板，深深吸进十二月早上的寒冷空气，如果是Jogi的话，会如此形容:仿佛吞下一口纯粹的群青。

“工作一周年快乐，圣诞节快乐”，Jürgen递给我一个信封，“喏，上个月的工钱，你明天准备去哪里玩？。”

“去冰岛的温泉。”

“看不出来啊，你还是个隐形贵公子？”，Jürgen眯起眼，想起我的讨薪血泪史。

“那只是父母的钱，和家人度假时顺便享受一下，平时我还是挺踏实的吧。”我急于维护自己艰苦朴素任劳任怨的形象。

“是挺踏实的”，Jürgen投来赞许的目光，“好啦，现在过来帮我准备晚上的热红酒。”

“Glühwein也是我最期待的，要多多加肉桂和蜂蜜。”坐在炉火旁喝着暖胃的热红酒再好不过了。

“知道，还要放柠檬汁和其他水果烈酒，把他们灌趴下。”老板潇洒地拔出软木塞。

 

——————

 

“……这事发生时，我是知道的。一条简单的口信证实了体内某根隐秘的血管已经接收到的讯息，割去了我生命中不可替代的一部分，让它像断线的风筝一样远去。这也是为什么，在这个特别的十二月的早晨，走过一个学校校园时，我不停地在天空中搜寻。就好像我希望看见，如相偎之心，一对迷失的风筝正一路赶去天堂。”

Jogi合上书，他刚刚给后厨里忙碌的我们读完了一整个故事，杜鲁门·卡波蒂《一个圣诞节的回忆》。

“我最喜欢苏柯小姐和巴迪互送礼物那部分，他们没钱买更好的，但都很感激对方。”对我来说结尾实在有点伤感了，苏柯和奎妮都死了，一起做水果蛋糕的幸福时光一去不复返。

“她叫我巴迪是为了纪念她以前最好的朋友，那个巴迪死于1880年代，她那时还是个小孩，她现在仍是个小孩。”Jürgen复述着，叹了一口气，他放下手里的紫甘蓝，给Jogi倒了一杯水。

“我特别喜欢苏柯小姐，她很善良，另一个故事里巴迪被接到爸爸家过圣诞节，看到了深夜爸爸跑上跑下放礼物的场面，他一直以为那是圣诞老人送他的，小孩子因为信仰崩溃大哭。我记得苏柯小姐是这么安抚他的，大意是圣诞老人一个人忙不过来，要请他的助手们帮忙送出礼物，所以他爸爸其实也算是圣诞老人。”

Jogi脸上洋溢着温暖与安宁。

“逻辑上说得通，而且不破坏孩子的梦想。”老板感叹道。

他们相视一笑。

 

——————

 

纸牌，灯光，嬉闹，不下雪的冬夜，温暖的咖啡馆。不知道为什么，我们都聚在这里吃圣诞晚餐。

钎烤鸭配紫甘蓝，红色香蒜酱烧江鳕鱼，奶酪饼³，柠檬挞和巧克力蛋糕，当然少不了大缸热红酒，Jürgen非常豪气得放了一只汤勺在里面。

“平安夜快乐！”他给大家盛出一碗碗深红的热饮，“这是你的，Mesut，无酒精版”，大眼兴高采烈接过那唯一的柑橘水果茶。

“今天是Oli在18号工作一周年纪念日，敬Oli！”老板一口饮尽Glühwein，“今年调的味道不错。”

Miro喝了一口，皱眉道:“我觉得肉桂放太多了。”

“嘿嘿，因为我喜欢肉桂”，我给自己又盛了一碗。

“你们明天都去哪儿玩呀？我可能要去温泉。”

“我要陪Bastian去勃朗峰滑雪”，Lucas转战鳕鱼，“嗯，酱汁不错。”

“陪老婆孩子”，Miro看了一下表，“真是罪过，我该回家了，你们继续吃。”

我们目送他走出门外。

“很难想象你们有一天也会这么顾家”，Jürgen摇摇头，给我们分好主菜。

“一个人也挺的”，说出这种话的老Hansi有点凄凉，我们都不好接话，默默吃肉。

Jogi解下围巾，我虽然猜到他酒量不好，也没想到会这么夸张地上脸，圆领羊绒衫上的皮肤，从颈项一路红到眼角。

“真的很高兴认识你们，敬18号。”他微醺，绿色的双眼湿漉漉的，泛红的皮肤愈发衬出橄榄的色彩，有直白的谢意，更有深沉的阴霾。

“你醉了。”Jürgen担心地看着他，语气中有些责备。

我想起几个月前问过Jürgen，那些糖，用来付账的糖放在哪里了，Jürgen淡淡地说都收好了。

“敬18号。”我们和道。

“甜点不错”，Bastian心满意足地舔舔嘴角，“我和Lucas待会去趟教堂，Jürgen你也想去吗？”

“我还要收拾呢，你们好好玩，Oli你也回去吧。”他真的开始收拾盘子。

“平安夜快乐，大家新年再见。”

一直专注吃吃吃的Mesut只用一句话，简单但尽可能愉快地结束了2000年圣诞节的聚餐活动。

 

6.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

“已经八点半了，真的不去我家吗？”我锁好大门。

“你又没跟疗养院提前说，跨年那天我倒是可以过去。”

他重新系上围巾，倚在墙边看着我，有点晕晕乎乎的。

“从2000年疯到2001年听起来不错。”

他避开视线的样子还是那么可爱。

我扶住Jogi髋部，让他背抵在墙上，围巾挡住了颈下那一小片皮肤，但我知道现在的他像一只新鲜的李子，轻轻划开泛红的表面就有甜美的果汁，热红酒一样，甜蜜，使人发烧。

“会被人看到的。”他轻轻推了一下，呼吸里还是温热的果香。

“我不在乎。”我用力注视他，似乎能看到他皮肤下和红酒一样温暖的血液。

湿润、温热而柔软的口腔，和冬夜完全不同。舌尖滑过上颚，还有蜂蜜和肉桂的余韵，我贪婪地吸吮着，仿佛在吃一只饱含水分的李子，直到他喘不上气。

“平安夜快乐”

 

tbc

 

注¹: 哈尔瓦，一种中亚、近东及巴尔干半岛地区的据推测发源地是在伊朗，如今只有伊朗、阿富汗和土耳其还保留着手工制作哈尔瓦的技艺。原材料是砂糖、蜂蜜、肥皂草根茎、杏仁等坚果、谷物粉和多重香料，以一定比例在加热时搅拌而成。冷却后会成为如空气般轻盈、入口即化的极品。“细碎的砂糖结晶混合在松软的坚果舒芙蕾中，在刚入口发出松脆声音的那一瞬间就融化了”。

我自己最早知道哈尔瓦就是在土耳其作家奥尔罕·帕慕克的书里。

以上定义整理自V.V.波赫列布金《料理艺术大辞典》，哈尔瓦由生活在苏联的穆斯林而被俄国人了解。

 

注²: 勃朗宁夫人抒情十四行诗第七首的前两句，整部《葡萄牙十四行诗》一共有四十四首诗，全部是勃朗宁夫人写给丈夫的情诗。

 

注³:  德国传统美食，确切地说是慕尼黑传统佳肴，热红酒则是传统圣诞饮品。


	7. 不速之客

1.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

圣诞节的上午，我是被电话铃声吵醒的。

在沙发上迷糊地醒来，那点热红酒居然让我有些头痛，花了一点时间才想起来自己为什么不是在床上——昨天我一个人在家看电视打发时间，看到很晚。节目里放着高行健的介绍，那是今年诺贝尔文学奖得主，似乎是第一位华裔得主。Jogi跟我提起过他的《灵山》，说人称转换很有语言实验性质，整部作品都有强烈的孤独气息……看着看着我睡着了。

铃声还在继续，我赶紧爬起来。

“喂？”，声音都透出昏沉，其实我现在最需要一杯冰水。

“Jürgen，这都快12点了，你终于接电话了。”

那是比我清晰镇定得多的话语。

“不好意思起晚了，有什么事吗，Miro？”

虽然我们已经非常熟悉了，但除了节日问候，18号的常客们很少会给我打电话。

“赶紧看看报纸。”

“啊？”

但他并没有解答我的疑惑，而是问道:“Bastian跟我说，Jogi是写书评的，你应该知道他并不是吧？”

我的胃仿佛被拽住了。

“我知道。”

我知道Jogi的一切，而现在的局面，我却是一无所知。

所以看到照片上拥吻在一起的两人，和“作家勒夫深夜与男子街头激吻”的标题时，我完全愣住了。

“毕希纳文学奖有力竞争者”、“97年后再无新作”、“对方为本地一家咖啡馆老板”、“随后回到疗养院的住处，疑似抱恙”……

在这样的字句里我视线逐渐模糊，如同我的思路，像是滴入水中的颜料，彻底散开，浑浊，毫无章法。

其实那张照片拍得很好，我把他整个人推在墙上，而他托住我下颌角，闭着眼睛，温柔而深情。

深吸一口气，还能闻到温暖的红酒气息，混合着肉桂和蜂蜜的浓甜。

现在不是看照片的时候，我得赶紧去找Jogi，一想到他应该看到了报纸，以及这给他造成的焦虑，我感到无助与恐惧。

 

2.

 

(Jogi视角)

 

圣诞节的上午，我睡了懒觉，宿醉是最好的借口，虽然对一个无需创作的人来说，懒散从来不需要什么理由。

比起长时间的睡眠，我其实更喜欢醒着躺在床上，温暖，安宁，承载寂静的遐想。如果是和Jürgen一起，那么还有他的体温，我可以看着他，一直看着，直到他吻在我唇边。

工作人员来送餐时的眼神非常奇怪，这绝不是模糊的感受，也不是Markus分析的过于自我而导致的错觉，我真切地看到了一种斟酌、考量和猎奇的目光，也许还瞥了一眼那满满当当的书柜。在疗养院居住了半年之久，现在我病情好转很多，无论焦虑还是幻觉都得到了缓解，也不再认为自己面目可憎了，那么又会是为什么呢，这样的目光？

我决定不去追究，安心吃饭，安心看书，没有一句“圣诞快乐”的圣诞节，没什么大不了的，我还可以重温杜鲁门·卡波蒂《圣诞忆旧集》，有苏柯小姐和巴迪陪我。

打断阅读时光的是重而缓的敲门声，没想到Markus这么快就过来看我。

 

——————

 

没想到打开门，看到的不是Markus。

“Loew先生，我是Gemäßigt¹，还记得我吗？”

那是个手拿记事本、穿飞行员皮夹克的褐发男人，口袋鼓鼓囊囊不知道装着什么，嘴角上扬，但我看不见细框眼镜后的笑意。我突然想起来他曾经采访过我，也是这样的笑容。

“94年您采访过我。”

“对，《焦点》周刊文化版面，那时您刚刚第二次入围毕希纳文学奖”，他向前一步，我有些不安，“97年后您就再也没有过新作，据悉半年前您离开了家乡舍瑙，大家非常好奇您的现状，现在我们终于找到了您，请问可以接受我的采访吗？”

也许他能体谅我，也许我不用坦白病情，《焦点》周刊文化版面又不是《巴黎评论》，不存在长时间的前期采访准备，也不至于问出多么需要思考、难以回答的问题。既然他从总部一路找到这儿，我实在不知道该怎么回绝。

 

3.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

“您好，我找Joachim Loew，请问他在哪个房间？”

事实上这是我第一次走进疗养院大门，统一的暖色调装潢，石制结构搭配玻璃隔断，有格外的开阔感。

“那边上楼，203房。”

他打量着我，更糟糕的是，大厅里很多老人也看着我，那是一种不加遮掩的目光。

“刚刚有人也过来找Joachim，说是有事要商量，你可以先在这里等一下。”他补充道。

“是他弟弟吗？”

“不，是个戴眼镜的家伙。”

我带着一肚子疑问坐下，茶几上就放着一份今天的报纸，天呐。

 

——————

 

“圣诞快乐，Jürgen，你怎么坐在这儿？”

Markus非常潇洒地大步走进来，左手抱着一瓶雷司令，右手优雅地托着两只酒杯。看起来完全不清楚状况。

“圣诞快乐，他们说有个戴眼镜的去找Jogi了，让我在这儿等一会。”

他愉快地在我旁边坐下，小心翼翼地放好那些玻璃酒杯，顺手拿起报纸说:“别担心，可能是粉丝之类的，一路从舍瑙找到这儿。”

我简直不能更加尴尬，手指伸进头发来回摩擦着。

而他的脸在看到某条报道后瞬间僵住。

Markus尽量平静地叠好报纸放回茶几，又从口袋掏出海马刀打开了那瓶雷司令，金黄色的酒液倒进两只玻璃杯，他推给我其中一杯。

“最坏的情况是”，Markus抿了一口酒，双眼失焦，“拍了这张照片的记者过来采访他。”

我痛苦地闭上眼睛，后背重重撞进沙发靠垫。

昨天晚上，我有什么资格说不在乎被人看见。

“这不是你的错，媒体只是对一切与作品无关的事感兴趣而已，没有人会批判你们的，现在我们专心喝酒等待就好。”

我佩服他和Miro的镇定。

 

4.

 

(Jogi视角)

 

为了表示尊重，我让Gemäßigt坐在房间里唯一的单人沙发上，而我坐那把办公椅。

“那么我们开始采访吧，介意我用录音笔吗？”

“你用吧。”就算介意也没什么用。

他打开记事本，上面肯定写了满满的问题，我开始不自觉地扣指甲。

“为什么97年后再也没有新作？是在写长篇吗？”

“没有灵感，其实97年之前也有两三年是这样的状态。”

“我记得94年时您说完成的作品就像是自己的孩子，完稿时还会有些伤感，现在还是这么认为吗？”

“我书架上的书在我眼里就像做了防腐处理的尸体，它们既不是活的也不是我的。我对它们没有半点伤感，因为我忘了它们²。”

这样冷冰冰的回答似乎出乎他意料，但他还是继续在记事本上写写画画着。

“您的作品一直偏向表现主义或者存在主义，有考虑过往现实主义方向试试看吗？”

老天，他终于问了一个和文学还算有点关系的问题。

“我正在尝试，纯粹的现实主义文学，最近也有试着写写看，但都不太满意，还是没有明确的创作思路。”

“我查到了您父亲的讣告，这是没有灵感的原因之一吗？”

我握紧了自己的上臂，指甲几乎把皮肤掐出血来，面前的“温和先生”，肯定看出了这样的失态。

“是的。”我一个字都不想多讲。

“你们感情一定很好，所以这也是您离开舍瑙、住在疗养院的原因？”

他挂着一种轻佻的微笑，我呼吸急促起来，情绪在失控的边缘。

“对，他去世后我睡眠有些困难，而且容易焦虑，所以打算换个环境。”

我无意识地揪着羊绒衫上并不存在的起球，希望这样的回答能让他满意。

“您不需要这么紧张，焦虑症是很常见的事，而且我们国家有众多优秀的心理咨询师，比如您的弟弟。”

我简直要受够了，所有宽慰的话从他嘴里说出来都带着刻薄与嘲讽，毫无诚意，我更不愿意他提到Markus，那是我的家人。

“我们继续吧，明年2月份您就41岁了，到目前为止你仍是德语文学圈里少有的从未有过绯闻的作家，您是怎么看待自己感情生活的？”

呵，这倒是很有非专业文化版面的采访风格，他眼睛里老饕一样贪婪的闪光真是令人作呕。

“我不想回答这个问题。”我抱臂坐着，摆出了防卫的姿态。

“我看过您年轻时的照片，左耳有耳钉，这是不是说明您的性取向不是多数派呢？”

“Gemäßigt”，我忍无可忍，而他饶有兴趣地看着我愤怒的脸，“你是不是觉得自己的措辞听起来特别文雅得体，完全不会引起他人不适？我是什么性取向和《焦点》周刊文化版面有什么关系？采访到现在你问的专业相关问题有超过两个吗？啊？”

“真奇怪，你好像完全不知道报纸的事，是不是作家都不看报纸的？”

Gemäßigt完全没有被我刚刚的宣泄影响到心情，相反他看起来更加愉快了。

“什么报纸？”我想起工作人员送餐时的眼神。

“没什么，不过有一张那个咖啡馆老板把你摁在墙上啃的照片罢了”，他从鼓胀的口袋里拿出相机，调试了一下，“拍得不错，你想看看吗？”

我攥紧拳头，“你为什么要这样？”

“为什么？我是记者，找到热点事件就是我的工作，而且你这么激动干嘛？有很多人会因为这张照片买你的书或者去他的咖啡馆，这有什么不好的？”

他完全不在乎地把相机递到我眼前，我别过头。

Gemäßigt犯了一个严重的错误，他习惯性地激怒受访者，而且总是把别人扯进来，可是Jürgen不应该被牵涉进来，Jürgen是优秀的主厨和店长，温和而阳光，理解我，包容我，他不应该变成所有人茶余饭后的谈资，更不应该经受一直困扰着我的焦虑。

“你为什么要这样？”

我起身站到办公椅后，双手紧紧抓住椅背，止不住地颤抖。我不可避免地即将崩溃，自己都能感觉到骤然滚烫的眼眶和提高的声音。

“温和先生”不为所动，推了推眼镜。

“你为什么要这样？！”

我愤怒地提起办公椅又用力下挫，在地毯上弄出巨大的声响，泪水涌出眼眶，双颊因为激动而高烧，额头冒汗，后背发烫。

“你肯定不止是焦虑”，Gemäßigt打开镜头盖，“这么容易失控，这叫躁狂吗？”

如果Markus在，肯定能用一沓论文把这个自命不凡还乱拽专有名词的人砸晕。

可他把镜头对准了我，冷笑道:“如此失态，又是好照片。”

我心一沉。

“不！”

 

5.

 

(Markus视角)

 

雷司令没了半瓶，我看了一下表。

“我们最好上去看看，或者在房间门口等他。”

“也好。”Jürgen帮我拿着酒杯。

刚上楼就听见一声巨响，而且是从203那个方向传来的，我们大步疾步过去。

即使隔着房门，我依然听见了高频率的相机快门声，重物和地毯之间的摩擦声，以及Jogi绝望的歇斯底里——“不要拍了！”

Jürgen完全怔住了，他从没有见过这样的Jogi。

而这是我曾经再熟悉不过的哭腔，在舍瑙和我们住在一起的两年，他常常会情绪失控，会发抖，脖颈到锁骨处会因为激动而通红，眼泪会持续一个小时不断，会大汗淋漓，声嘶力竭地哭泣，直到嗓音嘶哑。

越来越多的人围过来察看情况，包括工作人员，这都只会加剧Jogi的崩溃。

“你先回去吧，有什么事我给你电话。”

Jürgen还不习惯这样的状况，而且他现在正处于风口浪尖，绝不该出现在人群中。

我让那些或关心或凑热闹的人散开，然后打开203的房门。

Jogi坐在地上，紧紧抓住办公椅，把它当成了自己的盾牌。他急促地喘息，脸颊通红，汗水把额前的碎发黏在额头上，泪水不间断地淌下，绝望而恐惧。

而那位不速之客，戴着眼镜穿着飞行员皮夹克的人，几乎是狞笑着不停按下快门，旁人的失态与折磨是他最大的快乐。

我冲上去夺走相机，取出内存卡，用力掰断了它，那里有无数Jogi痛苦到扭曲的脸。

然后把相机还给了那个无良记者。

“一个新闻工作者，想找到热点事件无可厚非，但这绝不能建立在别人的痛苦上。”

我挡在Jogi和他之间，拼命克制住揍他一顿的念头。

“反正我已经得到想要的了。”他牵牵嘴角，把相机装回口袋，转身离去。

有的人是不会改变的。

我走到办公椅后，蹲下身紧紧抱住了Jogi，他体温非常高。

“不能让他知道我这样，不能让他看到……”，Jogi啜泣道。

“我让他回去了，你放心，他不会看到的。”

我看到Jogi手上深浅不一的指甲印，完全能想象他经历了怎样的访谈过程，自责没有早早上来，心疼地握住他上臂。

其实我想说，你这样根本没有错。

 

tbc

 

注¹:意为温和的，适度的，给无良记者取这样的名字，就是单纯的讽刺。

注²:这句话出自约翰·斯坦贝克。


	8. 为他留下

1.

 

(Markus视角)

 

“这是怎么回事？”，Franz院长不知什么时候打开了房门，这位疗养院院长语气毫无波澜，甚至有几分嫌恶。

“我不认为Joachim现在需要被盘问。”事实上他刚刚止住泪水，我从身侧抱着他，不让他面对门口那冷峻的眼神。

“您不需要对我这么说话，Loew先生。既然他现在不方便，那么请他务必明天上午9点来我办公室讲清楚事情经过。”

院长转身离去，重重带上门。

“我就入住那天见过他，他还……”，Jogi声音里带着委屈。

“是啊，他应该安抚一下你，而不是这么冷冰冰的。好一点吗？要不要来点甜白葡萄酒？”

进门之前我把那半瓶雷司令直接放走廊上了，不知道Jürgen有没有把酒杯留给我们。

“你是不是晚上就要走？”Jogi扭过头看着我，眼眶通红。

我确实买了七点半开往舍瑙的火车票，但我还是说:“不，我电话订了酒店，一晚。”

他似乎如释重负。

“所以你晚上睡旅馆咯？”

“你不介意的话我可以留下来陪你。”

Jogi轻轻笑了，这可能是他今天第一次笑。

经过在舍瑙长达两年的共居生活体验，我一直以为Jogi排斥家人之间的相处，排斥我的分析和术语。所有关切和期许只会让他焦虑，一切和病情相关的询问，尤其是关于幻觉的，都让他痛苦，最终让他变得刻薄、容易失控。决定搬到这边时，他说一个月来看他一次就够了，我就真的每个月底来看他一次。我总是中午到达，背着他结清一个月的疗养院费用，问一些注定让他不舒服的问题，了解病情发展状况，陪他去18号或者别的地方吃个饭，然后踏上归程。他很少主动联系我，即便这几个月我们关系有所改善，Jogi会向我倾诉，我也知道他不需要多见我。

我习惯了他长着一身刺，孤独又惆怅，但至少今天，他也需要家人的陪伴。

“来点甜白葡萄酒也许不错。”Jogi突然显得神采奕奕。

看起来他暂时脱离出负面情绪了，虽然这么大幅度的情绪波动不算什么好事，我很担心他过于亢奋。

“好，我去拿酒。”

 

2.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

失魂落魄地回到家，所幸没有无良记者堵在家门口。脑海中不停重复着Jogi歇斯底里的哭喊，我从没有见过那样的他。

虽然第一次见Markus时他就说过Jogi哭起来很吓人，但相处太久，我已经习惯了文雅沉静的Jogi，他可以随口就来大段诗句，他克制的撩拨很可爱。

如果他在我面前失控，我会恐惧吗？会嫌恶吗？我们还能以前一样相处吗？我的关心和忧虑会让他焦躁吗？他会像曾经对待Markus一样、对我很冷淡吗？

Markus说过，Jogi不反感我，是因为我第一次见到他时，不知道他的经历，把他当普通人对待。事实上，即便知道了他的故事，我也从不觉得Jogi是病人。

百无聊赖地翻着里尔克的诗集，直到我看见这两节：

“一切寻找你的人   
都想试探你；   
那些找到你的人   
将会束缚你，   
用图画，用姿势。 

我却愿理解你，   
像大地理解你，   
随着我成熟   
你的王国也会   
成熟。 ”

直击心脏。

Jogi送给我的那些书里，我最喜欢《蚀刻画》，主人公是位不出名的蚀刻画家，和家人关系淡漠，一次绘制过程中他被封印在金属板上，整个人从工作室失踪。他以为这么离奇的消失，会有人找他，会上新闻报道，但是全都没有，妻子甚至就没有来过这个工作室。他想过各种方式挣脱出金属板，没有用。工作室很快被新的蚀刻画家占据，而他经历了硫酸的洗礼，被挂在墙上，即便同行之间也没人提起过他的失踪。一年后他感觉到身体能自如控制，脱离金属板已经很容易，但他觉得身边人如此淡漠，一直待在画中也不错，那本书就在他的迷茫中结束了。

如果Jogi现在就承受着被焦虑封印在泥沼中的巨大痛苦，那么我应当理解他，温暖他，绝不能动摇这份爱，更不能冷落，否则他会像那位主人公一样，沉浸在深渊无法自拔。

 

3.

 

(Jogi视角)

 

“我一直想问，没有镜子你怎么刮胡子的？”

Markus走出浴室，摸了摸下巴，他每天都需要剃须，在没有镜子的情况下，明天早上他很有可能把自己弄破相。

“习惯就好，实在不行我帮你刮。”

其实冲洗掉泡沫后用手就能检查出还有哪些遗漏，力度的掌握对我来说也不是什么难事。

“算了，你跟Jürgen这样玩玩还好，我们之间不合适。”

Jürgen和我之间确实这么玩过，我得说那气氛很暧昧。

“得了吧，你第一次刮胡子就是我帮你剃的。”

我想起刚步入青春期的Markus，他对剃须刀片非常紧张，生怕刮破了。

Markus哑然失笑。

“我们有多久没一起睡过了？三十年有吗？”他钻进被子，而我垫高了枕头半躺着。

“我想起来你小时候，我给你读故事书，《夏洛的网》什么的。”

“夏洛和小猪韦伯的故事，对，到现在那都是我最喜欢的儿童文学。你还给我讲过自己编的故事，好像主角是厨房里的土豆圆子哈哈哈。”

我有一点印象，应该是土豆圆子们逃出厨房的故事，壮烈程度不亚于《出埃及记》，好在结局圆满。

“你十岁就开始看《梦的解析》了，我当时吓了一跳，没想到后来你真的去学心理学。”

“弗洛伊德是启蒙，尽管后来我不太认同他了”，Markus转过身来，“我记得你的第一本书，《蚀刻画》，有卡夫卡的感觉，讲冷漠的都市生活对人性的扭曲。你后来的每一本书，从精神分析角度来说我都很喜欢，估计写读后感能有厚厚一沓，但我内心还是最喜欢土豆圆子历险记。”

“你呀，想得很多，却还是很简单。”我拍拍他肩膀。

“说得好像你很复杂一样。”Markus恶作剧地掐了我一下。

“Markus，第一次带你去18号的时候，你和Jürgen聊了很久，后来我问他，Markus和你说了什么，Jürgen的回答是帮他普及文学常识。”

“我知道你跟他讲的不是这些，对吗？”

Markus用坚定的眼神沉默地回答我，他握住我的手。

“谢谢。”无论那时我为此多么困扰，甚至感到被Markus背叛，事实证明Jürgen能和我走到现在少不了这场交流，不过，也许是忍受我到现在也不一定呢。

Markus看出了这些患得患失，加大了手上的力度，“他很爱你，你要坚信这一点。”

 

4.

 

(Markus视角)

 

“事情就是这样。”Jogi平静地讲完了那位不速之客的采访全程。

Franz院长的办公室在疗养院的最高层，冷色调装潢风格和疗养院其他地方相比很不协调，直到天花板的书柜使人压抑。尽管在顶层，窗户却很小，采光远不如我那位于底层的咨询室。这儿的椅子很不舒服，也没有我习惯的咨询专用长沙发。

而这位白发苍苍的院长，撑着头听完他想要的事情经过，打开了桌上厚厚的住院名册。

“所以你确实是个作家？”他快速地翻页浏览着，似乎对采访过程毫无兴趣。

“这话说得，像是我故意隐瞒了身份一样”，Jogi对他的平淡态度很不满，而我看到了熟悉的尖刺，“我明明用本名登记的。”

“那没办法，谁让你不是君特·格拉斯呢？”，Franz提起鼻翼，露出一个有些嘲讽的表情，“报纸上说你是毕希纳奖有力竞争者，有力竞争者的意思不就是得不了吗？呵呵。”

拜托，只认识格拉斯有什么值得骄傲的，又凭什么看不起别的作家？

Jogi错愕地看着他，Franz要么是在故意激怒Jogi，要么就是纯粹想找事。

他办公桌上的电话响了，院长拿起听筒，“好的，知道了。”

他继续翻着名册，终于找到了想要的信息。

“事实上，我怀疑你故意隐瞒了病情，你是今年6月12号住进来的，理由是轻度焦虑症，所以我们只给你开了一些调理情绪的药物，但轻度焦虑症不可能闹出昨天那么大的动静。你非常自由，没有看护，随意出入，周末一个电话就能请假不回来，还不用你自己打。”

Jogi扭头看向窗外，他呼吸变得有些急促，正在努力克制冲动。

“刚刚那个电话是保洁员打给我的，我嘱咐他仔细检查一下你的房间，然后他发现了抽屉里文稿纸下有整整一层的药片，你为什么不吃药呢？”

“还有，听说入住第一天你就请人拆掉了浴室的镜子，你很少去公共餐区吃饭，也完全不和其他病人交流，这是为什么呢？”

Jogi低下头不说话，Franz突然拍了一下桌子，提高了音量:“说啊，这是为什么呢？”

“我觉得你很不尊重我。”他带着哭腔，喉咙哽塞，我看不见他的表情。

“我没有不尊重你，只是需要了解你的状况。”Franz开始有规律地拍着桌面，就连我都感到莫大的压力。

“你在故意刺激他。”我不客气地反击。

“是，我隐瞒了病情，因为只是想换个环境，而且他们不放心我独居……不吃药是因为副作用太大，我很难入睡，也没有胃口……拆镜子，我曾经出现过幻觉，不愿意看见自己的脸，不过现在已经没有了……我说够了吗？你满意了吗？”，Jogi几乎扯着嗓子，哭泣几次打断了他的话，情绪再一次失控。

我怒视疗养院院长，可他风轻云淡地说道:“听说你是心理咨询师？不理解我的做法很正常，我曾经是精神科医生，习惯了用最短的时间试探出病人的承受能力，你看他多脆弱。”

Jogi掩面痛哭，发出悲伤的低吼，我抚他后背，实在不知道该如何宽慰。精神科医生的治疗方法和咨询师不同，我很清楚，但Franz这样的态度实在伤人，他甚至当着Jogi的面就开始讥讽。

“你和那位咖啡馆老板的事，影响很不好，我今天从窗子往下看，疗养院外围着十几个记者，小镇从来没有过的事。这不利于其他住在这儿的人，那些真正在这里疗养的老人，我完全可以以隐瞒病情的理由把你转到医院去。”

“我不要去医院。”Jogi轻声说。

“那么就接受药物治疗，情绪波动很大，还得继续吃盐酸舍曲林，你说自己幻觉缓解很多，那暂时不用吃氨磺必利。”

“他对盐酸舍曲林反应很大。”我提醒道。

“恶心、心率高、食欲不振、嗜睡，那都不是药物本身的副作用，只是脑内渗透压变化引起的紊乱，人体能自主调节的，坚持一个星期后绝对不会有不良反应了。氨磺必利倒是有不小的副作用，等他情绪平稳后也要服用。”

他没有把话说完，我知道副作用里包括内分泌失调。

“可以”，Jogi对我惨然一笑。

“考虑到那些记者，你这段时间最好不要离开疗养院。”

“好”，他擦去脸上的泪水，深呼吸好几次。

 

——————

 

“如果很痛苦，给我打电话，我接你回舍瑙。”

有人预约了明天的咨询，我待会就要回去了。圣诞假期里的还过来心理咨询的人，大家都不容易，唉。

“没事，我会努力克服副作用的。”

Jogi故作坚强的样子让我很难受。

“药物治疗的副作用很难受，这段时间你又见不到他，值得吗？”

“我有笔纸就能随处工作，但Jürgen不能不管18号，如果回到舍瑙，那就再也见不到他了。”

 

tbc


	9. 很多，很多的糖

1.

 

(Oli视角)

 

新年假期后的第一个工作日，我比以往更早到18号开门。远远就看到门口站着十几个人，有的拿着毛茸茸的话筒，有的扛着长枪短炮。

见我拿着钥匙走来，他们一拥而上，吓得我差点后退坐在雪地上。

“您好，我是《文学周刊》的记者”，“……我是《斯图加特报》记者”，“……《柏林日报》……”

那几支毛茸茸的大话筒现在全对着我，我都没怎么听清他们到底来自哪些报社。

“我们吓到他了。”其中一名记者小声对旁边人说道，他们不约而同地后退几步，话筒也不至于快戳到我下巴上。

“恕我冒昧”，还是那名记者，“请问您是在这家咖啡馆工作吗？”

他圆圆胖胖的，看起来很和善。

“是的，而且是唯一的员工。”

“那么您认识Joachim Loew吗？作家Loew，最新一期的《焦点周刊》文化版面说他是光顾过这儿。”

“认识，他怎么了吗？”我很少看这些报纸杂志，而且过去的一周多假期我都在冰岛度过。

“他好像不知道，也不是当事人，我们还要问吗？”圆圆胖胖的记者低声和其他人讨论了一下，其实我不太明白不同报社之间为什么还能就采访的问题展开交流。

一位优雅的女性记者对他耳语几句，他点点头，问道：“您知道他住在疗养院吗？对他的身心健康状况有了解吗？”

我一时不知该怎么回答，显然那个《焦点周刊》里写到了Jogi的病情，而且不会是什么好话。

他见我沉默，友好地笑着说：“没事的，如果您不愿意说，我们刚刚太无礼仓促了，真抱歉。”

他们交换了一下眼神，大家都很认同这句话。

不知道他们几点就等在这儿了，有些人没戴手套，骨节通红。

我走到门前开锁，同时做了一个邀请的手势，“你们一定很冷吧，店里有热巧克力和咖啡，要进来坐一会儿吗？”

 

——————

 

说是有热巧克力和咖啡，其实咖啡机还需要清洗。店里看着干净，但也有十天没打扫过了。

我有些歉意地给他们端上仅有的热巧克力，只有牛奶和可可粉是现成的，也只有小奶锅是马上就能用的。

“不好意思，现在只有这个。”

“已经很好了。”他们捧着杯子暖手。

“如果你们下午或者明天过来，就有咖啡和甜点了。”

他们友好地表示有空会再过来。

Jürgen推门进来时，我正站在吧台后擦杯子，听到记者之间形成一阵小小的骚动，他们低声交谈着，很快又归于平静，我越来越好奇自己在冰岛的日子错过了多少新闻。

而我的老板，瞥了一眼那些记者，几乎是惊慌失措地快步走来吧台后。

“你怎么让记者进来了？他们问你什么了？”

我按住他肩膀，两个人同时蹲在吧台后。如果是谍战片的话，柜子里肯定放的不是账本而是枪，我们会交换一下眼色，大杀四方。

我被自己稀奇古怪的想法逗笑了。

“先问我认不认识Jogi，我说认识，然后问我知不知道他的病情，我没说，他们很友好，没有接着问。我看他们一大早在外面也挺冷的，就让他们进来了。”

Jürgen仰头靠着柜门，不知道在想什么。

他看起来非常憔悴。

 

——————

 

“要我说你们这儿的咖啡和甜品真不错，回总部后我跟负责美食版面的同事说说，也许会写进推荐餐厅呢。”

这是那位圆胖的记者第三次来光顾18号。

“那真是非常感谢了。”他的和善赢得了老板的信任，Jürgen现在不再对记者过分紧张。

“我现在知道为什么Loew先生会喜欢来这儿了，老板，你和他就是在店里认识的吗？”

我装模作样翻着库存记事簿，其实在偷瞄Jürgen的反应，担心他翻脸，没想到他很自然地说：“不，那是一个中午，我看到他坐在街角的长椅上读书，我很好奇，想知道他在念什么，然后他突然抬头看到了我。”

“我们聊了一会天，关于他读的书，后来我邀请他来咖啡馆坐坐，就是这么认识了。”他眼里闪烁着甜蜜的神采，有那么几秒凝滞了，陷入回忆。

“非常浪漫。”记者愉快地评价道，“您别担心，我不会写进报道的，我也一直不认同Gemäßigt的方式。”

我一头雾水，Gemäßigt又是谁？

 

——————

 

在那位可爱的记者特地向我们告别、因为他要回总部后，时间已经是1月8号，我终于忍不住问道：“Jogi为什么一直不过来，你要去找他吗？”

Jürgen停下手上的活，水池里的盘子，上面有洗洁精的泡沫打着转。

“他弟弟27号跟我打了电话，Jogi正在接受药物治疗，我没记住那些名字，反正有调节情绪的药，之后还有针对幻觉的药，另外为了避开那些记者，他现在不能出院自由活动。”

我依然对状况一无所知，既然Jürgen不打算告诉我，那么我最好别想着要弄明白。

 

2.

 

(Jogi视角)

 

Markus建议我在服药期间做一个简单的记录，比如说：日期，药物名称，前一晚睡眠状况，食欲，不良反应，有无情绪波动和强烈情绪缘由。

 

——————

 

“2000年12月27日

盐酸舍曲林，入睡困难、深度睡眠质量高，食欲差，干呕、心率高，超过五次，想Jürgen”

“2000年12月28日

盐酸舍曲林，失眠，食欲非常差，干呕、心率高到难以入睡，超过五次波动，想Jürgen”

……  
……

“2001年1月3日

盐酸舍曲林，入睡困难，食欲差，干呕，几乎没有波动，想Jürgen”

……  
……

“2001年1月8日

盐酸舍曲林，入睡较快，食欲正常(一周后副作用会消失的确有道理)，无不良反应，无情绪波动(感到虚无)”

……  
……

“2001年1月11日

盐酸舍曲林，入睡较快，食欲正常，无不良反应，几乎无情绪波动(非常虚无)

另：今天院长又把我叫到他办公室，用差不多的方法(言语刺激+拍桌子)试探我，毫无波澜，这似乎让他很满意，唯一的好事是，我有两周不用吃盐酸舍曲林了。我不再会高兴、冲动，但也不再会伤感、痛苦了，这让我远比从前痛苦。”

“2001年1月25日

氨磺必利，入睡较快、醒得早，食欲差，又开始干呕恶心，几乎无波动，想Jürgen”

……  
……

“2001年2月3日

氨磺必利，过于嗜睡，食欲非常差，恶心、容易头晕、消化不畅，2次波动，想Jürgen

另：祝自己41岁生日快乐，想见Jürgen”

……  
……

今天是2月25日，我在纸上写道：

“2001年2月25日

氨磺必利，过于嗜睡，食欲普通，头晕、消化不畅，超过5次波动，想Jürgen、身体出现严重问题

另：我受够了”

我无法正常勃起。

 

3.

 

Jürgen视角

 

在2月即将结束的那个周日的晚上，我开着电视，但完全没看节目，只是想让家里热闹一些。我思考着新菜的食谱，各种原材料的模样浮现在脑海中，像扑克牌一张张叠在桌上，每过一会都会闪过他的脸庞，这时电话铃响了。

“喂？”我在等一个电话，等了快两个月，尽管我知道自己必然会失望，在听筒那头传来第一个字后。

“Jürgen。”

这一次我没有失望。

 

——————

 

我难以形容那声呼唤，那是简单到极致的一个词语，仅仅是我的名字，但那声音是我再熟悉不过的，带着点紧张和怯生，同时又掩不住兴奋，温柔而深情。那是最美的诵读。

“Jogi。”我有很多话想说，比如“我好想你”，比如“药物治疗还好受吗，副作用是不是很大”，比如“我们什么时候能见面”，但除了这同样简单到极致的呼唤，多的一个字我都说不出来。

“Jürgen，我可以住在你家吗？”

“我不想再吃药了。”

依然是简单的两句话，听起来很天真，却又踌躇，甚至有一丝绝望。

“当然可以。”我求之不得，只有周六晚上能一起过夜的日子一去不复返了。

“可以住很久吗？”虽然看不见他的脸，但我隐隐觉得Jogi快哭了。

“当然可以，我明天就去接你，关门后去，行吗？”

他笑了，很快却哽咽着说道：“我很难受，Jürgen，非常难受。”

“我知道。”

他没有跟我说具体是什么难受，在接下来的半个小时里，我们只是重复着相同的话语，他用他的方式小心地宣泄着，我用我的方式无力地安抚着。

我从没有觉得他这么痛苦过。

 

——————

 

当我赶到203房时，Markus已经帮Jogi收拾好了行李，有很多书，很多衣服，一台电脑，文稿纸和笔，他习惯的日用产品。

“辛苦你啦。”Markus愉快地走过来，塞给我一个文件夹，耳语道：“Jogi的全部银行卡，保单，舍瑙那套公寓的房产证，里面有张纸上还写了那些卡的密码，另外有他之前合作得很好的编辑、出版社和翻译的联系方式，不管他还记不记得这些，你都帮他保管吧。”

“我叫了一辆车来，那么我先搬一箱下去，你们不着急哈。”他恢复了正常的音量。

Jogi站在床边，他穿着黑色高领毛衣和同样颜色的修身款大衣，脸有轻微的浮肿。

我有些莫名的紧张，走到他面前看着他，应该说是凝视，我们离得很近，可以看清他每一根下睫毛，还有他的眼睛，那不仅是橄榄绿，还闪烁着金色的光亮，是映射出来的灯光，这使得他的眼睛透亮澄清，仿佛宝石。

我们平静地拥抱，听得见对方的心跳。

 

4.

 

(Jogi视角)

 

把最后一箱衣服搬到家后，Jürgen兴奋得手舞足蹈，他那不大的客厅里现在挤着四个纸箱，我实在有些愧疚。

我太麻烦他了，我的救世主。

“当初我在卧室买了那么大的衣柜，之前觉得我用太浪费，现在终于可以派上用场啦哈哈哈。”

“一直空着的储藏室，给你当书房好啦，周末我去看看书柜和写字台，你的电脑也可以放那儿。”

我笑着听他的规划和布局，尽量表现得轻松自然，如果不是因为那该死的氨磺必利，我本可以和他一样高兴的。突然一阵晕眩，幸好Jürgen扶住了我，唉，低血压也是副作用之一。

他搀着我来到沙发上，知道我没事后又露出熟悉的笑容，就像我第一次见到他时的那样，舒展，灿烂，能把我拖出所有的泥沼。

“我好想你。”Jürgen说着翻下我的衣领亲吻着，温柔的触碰和吞吐在颈间的呼吸，连带着刚刚灿烂的笑容，抓挠着我的心。可我的身体毫无反应。

他又捧着我的脸，蹭蹭鼻尖，然后致力于探索着口腔，我尽力回应着他，第一次感觉到自己的嘴唇是那么笨拙。事实上我体温都没有升高，一点儿也没有。

Jürgen的手从大衣的下摆探进，停在某个部位抚弄着，我不得不推开他。

“不舒服吗？”他担忧地问，气息不定。

我低着头，无奈地回答道：“……我不能。”

Jürgen的呼吸停滞了一下。

“是药的副作用吗？”

我点点头，他用力抱住我。

没有人能比我更愧疚了，先是自作主张要住到他家，然后麻烦弟弟和他来搬家，而在分别两个月后，我甚至无法回应他的激情，连一个足够棒的吻都做不到。更重要的是，理论上停止服药后就会好转，却没有一个具体的时间。

我努力想转移一下话题，缓解现在过于沉重的气氛，然后我看到了那个墨绿色的保险柜，对，可以问问Jürgen，里面装的到底是什么。

“Jürgen，那个保险柜里，装的是什么菜谱秘方吗？”我装作特别好奇。

他轻轻笑了。

“你去看看呗，密码是你生日。”他捏了一下我的手，我也希望生日那天他在我身边。

“给个提示好吗？不会是可怕的东西吧？”

“提示呀”，他挠了挠头发，“反正是认识你不久后放进保险柜的。”

我更加摸不着头脑了，直接坐在地毯上输入密码，柜门打开了。

一开始，我以为那是一柜子的钱。

但它们居然滚了出来，钱是不会滚动的。

我试探性的摸了一下，每一个都是小小的球形，似乎裹着一层纸，后面还跟着一条细棒。

Jürgen也坐到了地毯上，他撕去其中一个的外层的纸，然后塞进我嘴里。

菠萝味。

这是糖，这一柜子都是糖，为什么要把普通的糖放在保险柜？

我突然想起来，为什么第一眼我会觉得它们是钱。

是幻觉，幻觉让我把糖当成真正的钱，其实我只要尝一尝，就不会错得这么离谱。

为什么Markus从来不让我在外消费，为什么确诊后Markus主动提出帮我管理银行账户，为什么知道我来过18号后他有点生气还和Jürgen聊了那么久，为什么他也只是那一次生气，为什么后来他说除了18号不要去其他地方消费……

为什么第一次去18号、结账时我感觉Oli有些怔住了，真的是因为“不用找了”吗？为什么后来结账时大家就很自然……

我难以置信地看着那滚出来一地的糖，上百颗的糖，从去年六月到十二月，我来过多少次18号，这儿就有多少颗糖。

钱，要么是Markus帮我垫的，要么是他帮我从我的账户里取出真正的钱补给Jürgen和Oli的。唯一确定的是，他们一直没有戳穿。

我又明白了，为什么平安夜那天在厨房给Jürgen和Oli讲《圣诞忆旧集》里苏柯小姐如何给巴迪解释是爸爸而不是圣诞老人给他送礼物时，Jürgen会感叹“不破坏孩子的梦想”，为什么他说完那句话我们会相视一笑。

他不只是理解了那个故事，他自己就是苏柯小姐一样的温柔善良的人。

18号的每个人，和我的家人，一直在尽最大努力保护着我。

菠萝味的棒棒糖是酸甜的，有热带气息，当整理好庞杂的思绪，看向Jürgen的时候，我已流泪满面。

他笨拙地用袖口擦掉那根本止不住的泪水，很快明白了一切，Jürgen笑着揉乱我的头发。

“你很快就会好起来了。”

“不，你已经好了。”

 

tbc


	10. 和你度过的每一天

1.

 

(Oli视角)

 

“同居生活怎么样？”我坏笑着拍拍Jürgen后腰，默默感叹他还能每天按时来上班真不容易。

他发出非常夸张的吸溜口水的声音，“太棒了。”

我们笑个不停。

“Oli你太不够意思了，骗我们说他是写书评的。”Bastian不厌其烦地看着那张旧报纸，特别是那张照片，Lucas和他一起没完没了地啧啧。

看Jürgen无可奈何的样子，估计他在心中默念了几十遍“顾客是上帝”才忍住了卷起旧报纸敲他们一顿的念头。

“不是我说你们，但这都过去多久了，怎么像才看到报纸一样，新鲜劲还没过呢？”

“前段时间是谁像丢了魂一样？我们还是有眼力见的好吧。”Lucas平静地吐槽道。

“就是就是，尘埃落定了才好八卦嘛。”Bastian揽过他的亲密朋友，他们像连体婴一样。

Jürgen害羞地笑了，我突然想起来那些可爱的记者们，说道:“你还记得《柏林日报》的记者吗？就是圆圆胖胖很有礼貌的那个，我本来以为他说会把18号介绍给美食版面的同事只是客套，但那边的朋友告诉我真的登了报纸，就在‘餐厅推荐’板块。”

“是嘛？”他若有所思，“那很好呀，说不定会有游客大老远过来，我们就有可能攒钱开分店了。Oli，如果真的能开第二家店，你希望在哪个城市？”

“我觉得海德堡不错，那儿是旅游城市，夏天尤其热闹，可以缓解一下这里的惨淡，不对，我来之后的夏天已经不太惨淡了，哈哈哈。”我摆出邀功的姿态，Jürgen挠挠头。

“以后会更好的。”一直安静喝无糖气泡水的Miro发话了，“我前几天去了一趟书店，给孩子挑睡前读物，看到畅销书那一片放着不少Loew的书。如果他一直住在这儿，会有很多人过来，而他们又会光顾你这里。”

“我觉得我们也可以去逛逛书店，是不是，Lucas？”

“给你挑睡前读物吗？”

他们在一块儿打闹起来。

Jürgen帮那两个大孩子续杯啤酒，又来到Miro座位旁。

“我和他合作过的出版社有联系，他们也说最近两个月销量有提升，很大的提升，甚至考虑再版出个合集什么的。这当然很好，但背后代价太大了。”

“我懂。”Miro平静地说道。

就连曾经完全不关心报刊杂志的我，也知道这只是暂时的热潮，热潮中的很多购书者甚至并不关心Jogi的书本身，这全都起源于某个无良记者。

我的老板有些忧虑地看向窗外，完全不是刚刚故意吸溜口水的那个人。

 

2.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

我和他认识半年多，中间分开了两个月，而现在我们住在一起，像老夫老妻一样生活。

我实在不愿意说“像室友一样”，至少我们还睡在一张床上。

我也不愿意说“像倦怠期夫妇一样”，我们并不厌倦对方。

只是，提前体验一下老年生活而已，这么想着我笑了。

Jogi总是很疲惫，之前的药物治疗让他嗜睡，但他把闹钟定在六点半，会准时起床，一整天靠咖啡维持清醒。从我出门到回家，他一直工作。

Jogi的写作习惯是先用铅笔打草稿，写下一些很零碎的词语或者短句，有时还会图画，我从来看不明白，只有他自己知道其中的思路。然后用中性笔在横纹文稿纸上扩写，这部分他不会主动给我看，我尊重他的习惯。最后他会把这些内容输入到电脑，“修改起来比在纸上方便”。

他会查资料，从书里，或者在电脑上，或者打电话问Markus。

而没有灵感的时候，他只穿着一件长袖站在阳台上踱步沉思，很少愤怒地把文稿纸揉成一团，但他抓头发，而且看起来非常慌张。

“你不需要这么辛苦的。”我给他端了一杯热可可，Jogi正咬着一支可怜的铅笔，面前是空白的文稿纸。

“Jürgen，我比你大四岁，但已经有几年没有稳定收入了。就算把那套公寓卖掉，有一天也会坐吃山空。”

“作家都没有稳定收入，而且你的书最近卖得不错。”我试图让他放松点。

自从恢复了“正常”的金钱观念，收入变成了最让他焦虑的事情，也许是因为住在我家让他感觉被“养着”？也许我看起来比他忙碌比他规律让他有压力？即便我给他看过银行流水，也讲过他的书——因为那个该死的记者——正在畅销，但是都没有用，可怜的Jogi从来不去书店做市场调研。

其实我想带他多出去走走，总闷在家里写作会长蘑菇的。

 

——————

 

“是嘛？他这么操心钱的事，简直闻所未闻哈哈哈。”电话里Markus笑得很开心，这倒是实话，Jogi不像是会节俭的人。

“我觉得这样的写作状态很难有好作品。”

“巴尔扎克就是欠债的时候写得又快又好，还清钱了反而没动力。”

“可你哥哥不是巴尔扎克，他没有臃肿的身材，一顿饭也吃不了两百个牡蛎。”

“也不会和那么多贵妇纠缠不清。”他咯咯笑着补充道。

我们哈哈大笑。

 

——————

 

每天下班后回到家，他都会走出书房——曾经的储藏室，愉快地迎接我，我们会坐在沙发上轻轻拥抱一会儿，他喜欢这样。准备晚饭的时候我会顺便做好他明天的午饭，然后我聊起店里的客人，他跟我分享写作时的困难和快乐。Jogi的胃口没有以前好，但他努力吃下去更多一点，而且“这也是正常的不良反应，会慢慢减轻的。”

晚上看着他安然入睡，我会很幸福。

就在我差不多习惯了这样的生活的时候，三月已经步入下旬，不知道是在家里闷了太久，还是在阳台穿太少着凉，Jogi发烧了。

 

3.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

今天他终于降下了一点体温，在床上躺了两天之后。这归功于冰毛巾和每天两升的鲜橙汁，起初我得像灌毒药一样逼着他喝下去，他必须补充足够的水分和维C。

这也许不是什么坏事，可以强行中断一下他疲劳的写作，暂时不用去想他的金钱观念，而且让他有空重新享受阅读时光，不是为了查资料，而是获得愉悦，就像他现在正半躺着读一本书，有时会轻轻笑出声。

如果不是因为他的嘴唇经历高烧后彻底爆皮，这会是更加美好的一幅画面。

“你嘴唇很干。”简直是龟裂的田地。

“是嘛？”他放下书，我顺手拿过来看，而他转身去找床头柜抽屉里的润唇膏。

“大瑟尔是什么？”我指着书名问他，看到作者是亨利·米勒。

他一边涂润唇膏一边回答我，有点含混不清，“地名，位于加利福尼亚州西部，风景很好。”

我想象了一下加州的海滩，“阳光，沙滩，你很向往那里吗？”

“向往？有一点吧，但是米勒在大瑟尔过的是梭罗般的生活，没有电，没有自来水，化粪池堵塞了还需要自己去疏通，换我肯定待不下去的。”

“不过呢，米勒觉得那是最让他有归属感的地方，让他得到了安宁，我现在也需要安宁，这一个月的工作实在不愉快。”听到他真的能反思那些没来由的焦虑，我很高兴。

Jogi看着我，来回抿了抿嘴唇，让那些透明的啫喱被更好地吸收，低热使他眼神有些迷离，空气变得干燥起来。

“我打算洗个澡。”

他步子轻飘飘的。

我可以把被套床单换一下，不仅是因为他已经在里面捂了两天汗，而且这能转移我的注意力，从那个让人浮想联翩的抿嘴上。

 

——————

 

满意地欣赏着床铺，不仅换了新的三件套，床头柜上还有一杯新的橙汁，《大瑟尔》和润唇膏也分别回到书架和抽屉。我喜欢事情井井有条的样子。

一双手臂从身后环住我。

隔着一层织物，他体温略高，掌心发烫，有意无意吐在我脖子上的气息是灼热的，我耳廓不禁也开始发烧。

我转过身，手放在他侧肋抚摸着，除了腰上裹着的一条浴巾，Jogi是赤裸的，他依然环着我的腰。那双橄榄绿色的眼睛里有深不可测的神采，迷离，危险，魅惑。

“怕被我传染吗？”他抵住我额头，我再次感受到他的体温，足以蒸发掉水汽。

没等我回答，他贴上我嘴唇，如果说刚刚彻底爆皮干裂的嘴唇看起来简直能划伤我，那么浴室蒸腾的热气已经让他充分吸收了那些透明的啫喱，柔软，有薄荷味。

我又抚上他手臂，像是第一次一样探索着他的身体，他的手肘内测是滚烫的，腰窝是滚烫的，我解开那条浴巾，探进腹股沟，同样是滚烫的，Jogi开始轻喘。

他有独特的敏感地带，至少我没有，那就是整条脊椎两侧的肌肉，是偶然发现的。如果用拇指和中指顺着脊柱一路向下用力掐，如果他趴在床上，他上身会像海浪一样起伏。

于是我这么做了，他几乎站不稳，只能用力抱着我肩膀寻找支撑。我分不清那是笑声还是求饶，也不知道他是沉溺其中还是痛苦到急于解脱。实在有太久没有听过这样的声音，它们点燃了我，而我无法抗拒。

“吻我。”他气息紊乱。

这次更加亲密和激烈，就像是平安夜的那个吻，像是在吃一只李子，一只发烫的李子，手指轻轻调弄着他最隐秘的部位，而他也不会遗漏我胯下，整个卧室充斥着粗重的喘息。

我们分开了一会，我戴上安全套，而他温顺地靠在墙上，发烫的后背贴上我胸膛，我已经分不清那同样激烈的心跳，每一次的振动到底来自于谁。

说“你能恢复真是太好了”难免俗气，我轻咬他发红的耳垂，沉默中，牙尖有我全部的热烈和思念。

“塌腰。”我扶着他髋部，他依然温顺，我们调整了一下角度，然后我进入了他，尽可能贴近他，Jogi发出一声绵长的呻吟，像一支箭正中我的心。

我加大了十指的力度，想要透过他的皮肤和血液，又或者，想把他揉碎，揉进我身体里。

 

——————

 

手放在他额头感受着体温，已接近正常，他刚刚出了很多汗。

Jogi裹紧被子靠在我怀里，他很累，脸上依然带着潮红，还没有从高潮中完全平复。

我用手指轻轻划过他的下眼睑，又描过他侧脸的轮廓，有一瞬间感觉自己这么折腾他，实在太不人道了。

“Jogi，等你退烧了，每天还是去18号好吗？我们一起过去，一起回家，你可以在卡座里写作，没有灵感的时候就去旁边的小公园走走，多接触一些人，比闷在家里埋头苦干好，你觉得呢？”

“我觉得不错。”说完后他很快睡着了，我轻吻他眉心。

 

4.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

2001年的圣诞节，Jogi请我去看电影，依然是罗素·克劳主演，名字是《美丽心灵》。

当我们意识到纳什的室友并不存在，解码任务不过是他的臆想时，Jogi呼吸有点急促，我揽过他肩膀安抚着他。

纳什为了妻子停止服药的时候，我们相视一笑，毕竟经历过同样艰难的时刻。还好我一直陪着你，我这么想着，不然你会多么绝望啊。

而电影进入尾声，普林斯顿大学的教授们在纳什面前放满了钢笔的时候，我对他耳语道:“你也会被所有人认可的。”Jogi眼中泛起泪光。

 

——————

 

回到家里，Jogi拆开一个包裹，应该是早上收到的。

他递给我，“出版社寄来的样书。”

我很惊讶，尽管每天看着他写稿，但并不知道新作已经悄无声息地完成了。

那是精装版的书，封皮上有他的名字和书名，《18号午后》。

“你是写了我吗？”我激动地问道。

Jogi漫不经心地回答道:“我从来不写现实主义作品。”他陷进沙发里，虽然这话没毛病，但他表情着实有点欠揍。

我压抑住小小的失望，翻开封皮，然后在扉页上看到这样一句话:

“献给Jürgen Klinsmann，你理解我，包容我，治愈我。”

我手有些颤抖，快速翻阅着，几乎每次不经意的一瞥，都是熟悉的场景，美好的记忆。当然不止是回忆，还有药理上的专业知识和心理学方面的介绍和论证，这明明是彻头彻尾的现实主义作品，关于陪伴，关于病情。

“难道我不是现实主义的吗？”我放下书问道，语气里掩不住兴奋和感动。

“对我来说，你像梦境一样美好。”

 

tbc


	11. 新书见面会

1.

 

(Oli视角)

 

2003年6月20日，周五，我很早就过来店里开门，已经有出版社的工作人员在简单布置店外，也有记者和书迷早早在门口等着。我看到了巨幅海报和宣传语，海报上是一本书的封面，一张黑白照片，镜中的Joachim Loew，书名是《镜中人与小行星3322》。

没错，今天是Jogi的新书见面会。

过去的两年发生了很多事，我们开始用欧元而不是马克。Jogi的痊愈，01年年底推出的新作《18号午后》让他长居畅销书榜首。越来越多的人不分四季来到18号朝圣，店里有了更多的员工，我不再用兼任全能打杂的职务。事实上Jürgen还给我隔出了一间小办公室，买了电脑，我都用excel做账了哈哈哈，虽然这种严重落后于时代的进步没什么值得激动的。还有就是前几天我们终于开了第一家分店，在海德堡的Haupstrasse步行大道，我从来没有想到能在这么好的地方开店，前期Jürgen派我过去考察选址了好几个月，当然装潢方面我得到了家里的资源和支持。再就是漫长且磨人的招募和培训，送给Jürgen的生日礼物厨用电子秤发挥了巨大作用，在食物品控上。

我的老板现在很喜欢阅读，他最近同时在看两本书，科幻小说《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》和乔伊斯的《尤利西斯》，第一本我和Jogi都看过，评价都不错;至于《尤利西斯》，Jogi说:“影响了很多传奇作家，但我依然读不懂。”，Jürgen对此表示同意。

过去的两年多时间里，Jogi每天和Jürgen一起来到店里，他在窗边喝咖啡、吃东西、写作、阅读或是回复信件，中午会踱步到旁边的公园散步。有一些书迷会特地过来看他，顺便看看“传说中的金发英俊主厨店长”和“爱开玩笑的大高个会计”，尽管店里总是热闹的，但除了礼貌地索要签名，人们不约而同地不去打扰他。

说到签名，还有人找我和老板要签名呢，哈哈哈。

“名字就够了还是姓名都要？”我总会这么问，而老板会简单地签下名字，顺便横我一眼，讽刺道:“你干脆设计一个签名得了，圆体还是意大利斜体？”

我帮着他们布置会场，在金属展示架上摆好新书，准备话筒，给媒体、工作人员和书迷们划分就坐区域，还有就是寻找适合的摄影机位。虽然海德堡店不会有Jogi出现，更没有这么大的阵仗，但也摆满了他的书。

“捆绑销售。”我自言自语，被自己逗笑了。

这时门口一阵骚动，Jürgen和今天的主角到了，他们穿着同款白色T恤，真的是一模一样。

Jogi嘴里叼着根棒棒糖，我笑着迎上去。

“钱的味道？”

“钱的味道。”

我们总是拿这个开玩笑，Jogi还说过如果自己到现在都没好，不知道会把什么糖当成欧元呢。其实，每次我们为这个笑起来，我都会想起曾经那个用糖付钱的他，然后会觉得现在真是太好了。

 

2.

 

(Jogi视角)

 

“……我对于即将到来的离别感到不舍，但住在小行星3322上的老人笑着宽慰我说‘你也有自己的生活，而我有机械鱼陪着，不会寂寞的。’他向我挥手告别。

小行星3322，轨道周期1350.772507日，人类发现它不到30年。”

读完结尾，我合上书，咖啡店里爆发出掌声。

“那么下面进入到提问环节。”负责主持的是合作得很愉快的出版社工作人员，媒体就坐区齐刷刷举起一排手来。

“第一排穿白衬衫的那位男士。”他圆圆胖胖的，看起来很友好。

“Loew先生您好，我是《斯图加特报》记者，在新书中您采用了两条故事线，现实线主题是病情与陪伴，就像《18号午后》，而虚拟线却是《小王子》般的浪漫故事，和小行星3322上老人的相遇，请问您为什么要这么处理叙事？”

我深吸了一口气，慢慢回答道:“谢谢你的提问，就像你说的，镜中人故事线是现实经历，不过小行星3322故事线并不完全是虚拟的。父亲在97年去世后我一直走不出来，这也是我的病因之一。那是2000年夏天的一个晚上，我已经住到这里了，做了一个细节非常清晰梦，梦里有机械鱼，还有父亲，他告诉我他住在3322。醒来后我查了一下3322，然后在网上搜到了这样一颗小行星。等我慢慢痊愈后，就一直想着写下这个故事。所以回到问题，现实线是我摆脱了病情，虚拟线则是我放下了伤痛，互为一次别离的表里。”

他和其他人一起露出恍然大悟的表情，对我道谢，然后笑着坐下。

尽管Jürgen站在我背后，我也知道他会是平静的，洞悉一切。

“第二排那位戴眼镜的红衣女士。”

“您好，我是《文学周刊》记者，《镜中人与小行星3322》的现实线可以说与《18号午后》保持了一致的风格，只不过氛围上《午后》更温暖而《镜中人》更黑暗，考虑到之前的书都是偏向表现主义和象征主义，您为什么想要去尝试现实主义的作品，您又怎么评价自己这1.5次尝试的？”

“1.5次这个说法很准确。”我故意正经地说，大家笑出声来，“怎么说呢，那是2000年圣诞节的事了，我弟弟Markus跟我讲，虽然从精神分析层面他很喜欢我以前的书，但心里最喜欢的还是他小时候我给他编的原创故事，土豆圆子的胜利大逃亡之类的。”我不得不停顿了一下，因为就连主持人都笑得喘不上气了。

“然后呢，我就想着，可以写一些不那么复杂的，但能温暖人心的作品。你看虽然新书的现实线有点黑暗，可是小行星线还是挺暖心的。至于怎么评价，我认为多去尝试和突破没有坏处，剩下的就交给评论家们定夺吧。”

“确实有批评家认为您正转向商业，甚至庸俗。”她笑着补充道，我知道她没有恶意。

“这个嘛，我从来不认为通俗易懂的切身经历是庸俗的，写《18号午后》的时候也没想到它能成为畅销书，不过我得说批评家们总是忘了作家也是要吃饭的。畅销并不是一本书的缺点，只要作者本人没有想着一味迎合市场就好。我写下自己的经历、感受和眷恋，如果读者能有所共鸣就好，当然如果能对精神分裂这种疾病和病人产生一些了解和理解，那就再好不过了。”

本来以为会有人觉得结尾太戛然而止了，看来大家已经熟悉我的结尾风格了哈哈哈。

我打算请一个书迷问问题，他们之前过来的时候我只是给他们签名，从没有交流过。

一位年轻的学生模样的男孩子被主持人选中，他欣喜地握着话筒，我有点担心他会不小心把话筒砸地上。

“Jogi你好，我是你的忠实书迷。在海德堡大学读心理学，所以算是Markus师弟哈哈。你刚刚提到尝试现实主义作品有Markus的原因，那么我能不能问一个比较八卦的问题，为什么《18号午后》扉页写着献给Jürgen，而新书写的是献给Markus？”

“你也知道自己很八卦啊。”我打趣道，大家哄堂大笑，“其实没有特别的原因，上一本标题都是《18号午后》当然就献给18号老板了，但是Markus很不高兴我忽略了他，所以新书献给他。”

又是一阵爆笑，这么愉快而友好的提问环节，我自己都不希望结束。

 

3.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

提问环节的整个过程非常轻松快乐，至于那个八卦的问题嘛，Oli用手肘捅了捅我。

“八卦吗？我觉得这还不够八卦呢。”

“要是你去问问题，这见面会肯定开不下去的。”我摇摇头。

然后就到了书迷们期待已久的签名合影环节，我躲在吧台后不想凑热闹，Oli倒是兴致盎然地帮他们拍照去了，嗯，还一定要把我拍入镜。

就当是和Jogi合影吧，我这么想着。

不过有些粉丝呀，不论男女，是不是也太不矜持了，靠在一起没什么，勾肩搭背还算正常，但是有的书迷手放哪儿呢？快摸到Jogi胸上了啊！

这可怎么行，我不能再躲着了。就在这时，一个短发姑娘亲了一下Jogi的侧脸，而他默许了，并且笑得很开心。¹

“你笑得那么开心干嘛？”我声音一下子提高八度，姑娘被我吓得怔住了，但随即又笑着转身离去。

粉丝们和Oli围着我们俩，捂嘴偷乐，满脸写着“咱们都懂”。

Jogi没有说话，玩味地看着我，有一点挑衅，一点调皮，更多的是高兴。

看到我吃醋所以高兴吗？还是看到我失态觉得好玩？

那么，我要不要小小地报复一下呢。

我突然把Jogi拉进怀里，搂紧他的腰，然后在他反应过来之前，落下一个迅疾的吻。

人群中爆发出尖叫声，媒体区则是大声的嚷嚷，“你拍到没”，“哎呀！我刚刚没注意”，“我拍到了，待会导给大家”。

他脸通红，这次换作是我，有点挑衅，有点调皮，更多的是高兴了。

我把Jogi推给粉丝们，走向后厨。

“你们慢慢合影，别急着走，我去给大家准备饮料和点心。”

 

4.

 

(Jogi视角)

 

“都怪你，不知道以后有多少难缠的情感问题等着我了。”回到家我不满地抱怨着，太过头了，实在太过头了。如果不是因为Jürgen依然挂在脸上的灿烂笑容，我都想打他一顿。

“你刚刚借了什么DVD？”他还在笑着，努力转移话题。

“《银翼杀手》，你不是正在看《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？》？强烈建议你读完原著把雷德利·斯科特拍的电影看了。”

“这名字好耳熟，《角斗士》也是这个导演？”

“对啊，我跟你说过，挺喜欢他的片子。”我把DVD放在碟机上，然后和他一起瘫进沙发。

“你更喜欢原著还是电影？”Jürgen撑着头问我。

他转移话题的本事一流，在滔滔不绝之前我已经完全不纠结见面会的事了。

“不好说，我是先看的电影再看的书，比较喜欢原著里描写更多的仿生电子宠物和昂贵的动物什么的，也喜欢情绪调节器和默瑟主义的设定，但是原著里男主角的情感生活比电影要复杂不堪很多，电影里他单身但书里已婚，和蕾切尔的发展也缺少铺垫，尤其你看了电影，那么深情，而原著里却是如此，充满算计。还有就是我觉得电影里的仿生人比原著里更像人，更有人性，所以电影有的部分感人，书里则是冰冷又真实吧。”

“我也觉得德卡德和蕾切尔缺少铺垫，然后电子绵羊确实挺好玩的，那电影里你最喜欢哪一段？”

我几乎激动地从沙发里弹射出来，“绝对是结尾仿生人死前的那段独白！我都背下来了——我曾见过人类无法想象的美，我曾见太空战舰在猎户星座旁熊熊燃烧，注视万丈光芒在天国之门的黑暗里闪耀，而所有过往都将消失于时间，如同泪水消失在雨中……死亡的时间，到了。”

Jürgen温和地笑着，他慢慢后仰，躺在我腿上，手在我胸前划着。

“Jogi，如果你是赏金猎人而我是你追捕的新型仿生人，在做过移情测试、怀疑我不是人类后，你会杀了我吗？”

我俯身靠近他，感受着他呼吸的变化，他潮红的双颊，些微的不引人注意的瞳孔的放缩变化²，我愿意沉溺在他蓝色的双眼里。

“亲爱的，我会觉得，你比任何人都更像人类。”

 

end

 

注¹: 这段描述来源于ins上一张真实的粉丝合影，某人不仅笑了还眯着眼，反正我看到后整个人都不好了，脑补的各种同人思路一下子全没了 233333

注²: 移情测试，《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？》里赏金猎人的一种测试方法，用来鉴定有问题(也就是产生了人性)的仿生人，通常会问一些社交应对上的问题呀，一些较为残忍容易引起不适的有关动物或者人类的问题呀，重点是通过瞳孔的大小变化和一些人类特有生理反应，比如呼吸的变化和脸红，来鉴别出仿生人、有人性仿生人和人类，因为按照设定他们外表和人类是一样的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文部分完结，后面还有一个番外


	12. 番外之没节操的小剧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉自己把深刻的亲情写出了骨科的感觉(-ι_- )

1.

 

(Bastian视角)

 

“我发现了一件事，Bastian。”

“怎么了Lucas？”我揽过他肩膀，刚刚握着冰啤酒杯的手湿漉漉的，浸透了他的T恤，留下几个深色的指印。

“其实你也挺好看的，以我的审美来说。”

“比窗边那几位美女还好看？”我笑着问他。

“比她们都好看。”Lucas认真地看着我。

 

2.

 

(Jogi视角)

 

我看着面前那碗绿色的鱼汤和一条白色餐巾，有种不好的预感。

“加入醋制刺山柑花蕾和莳萝的大西洋鳕鱼头汤，就是格拉斯在《比目鱼》里写到过的一种汤，终于做出来了，快来当我的小白鼠。”

“Jürgen。”我紧张地咽了一口口水，他抓起那条餐巾想干嘛？

“嗯？”Jürgen展开餐巾，铺在我腿上。

“我能正常地吃一次饭，啊不，尝一次新菜吗？”

“当然可以，我也不想要一个鳕鱼味的吻。”

 

3.

 

(Jürgen视角)

 

我突然停下抽动，而他困惑地看着我，手在我腰侧摩挲着，蹙眉轻咬下唇的样子简直惹人怜爱。

“大作家，有什么诗是描写现在这种场景的吗？”指尖扫过他锁骨。

他花了一点时间才回答我，不知道是羞于说出口，还是真的想不到，还是……根本无法集中注意力思考。

“我想对你做，春天对樱桃做的事。”他害羞地别过头，碎发凌乱地贴在额头上，“聂鲁达写的。”

我暗暗感叹诗人的浪漫多情，压低嗓音说:“那么我正在对你做，春天对樱桃做的事。”说完后在他胸肌上轻轻咬了一口。他闭上眼睛，更加不自在了。停顿的时间太长，他想要催促或者抱怨些什么。但就在他张开嘴发出第一个音节之前，我猛的恢复了律动，非常用力，Jogi隔着枕头撞向床头，感觉到他喉咙突然的梗住，变成含混的呻吟。

宝贝，我实在太爱你口齿不清的样子，色情得天真无邪、毫不矫揉造作。

 

4.

 

(Markus视角)

 

“恭喜老板开了分店呀，还是在海德堡主街那么好的地方，有没有考虑过以后进军舍瑙？”

周日下班离开办公室前，我抱着电话在办公椅里打转。桌上放着一本Jogi寄给我的精装版《镜中人与小行星3322》，今天有两个邻州过来咨询的人看到这本书后，毫不犹豫地称赞说“我也刚买了这本书，很不错。”或者“您哥哥真了不起。”我用沉默的微笑回应，当然内心是满满的骄傲。

“舍瑙人民会欢迎我吗？”Jürgen在电话那头一本正经地问道，开店对我只是一句玩笑，可对真正的经营者来说，我想从调研到选址、装潢、招募员工、保持品控、营销策略，没有一件容易事。

“巴登乡民们肯定不会喜欢你的，毕竟我们这里好不容易出个作家，还被你拐跑了。”我故意严肃地说。

他不好意思地笑了，电话那头传来一声关门的哐当，然后是Jogi的声音“我回来啦，都怪你，那些记者可真能问，你在跟谁打电话？”最后一句语气很重。

“和Markus，我们在讨论，额，要不要去舍瑙开一家咖啡店。”Jürgen有点慌张，我在旋转椅里笑得不行。

“你会不会觉得他占有欲太强？哈哈哈哈哈，打个广告，婚恋咨询也在我业务范围内哟，需要两个人都过来的那种。”

“没有，这样挺好的。那什么，我做晚饭去了，有空再聊。”他匆匆挂断电话。

嗯，该说求生意识很强呢，还是甜得倒牙呢？

我放下电话，拿起那本书又瘫回椅子，封面上是镜中低眉沉思的Jogi，黑白的，简直像是写真集的封面，而副标题写着“一次别离”，我知道这指的是他对过去的别离，尤其是彻底放下了父亲的事。

扉页上有我的名字——“献给Markus，我最亲爱的弟弟，感谢你陪我度过沉重的时刻。”

下面还有一句手写的话:“这次不会再生气了吧？”和一个小笑脸。

我噗嗤一笑，想起前年圣诞节他把《18号午后》寄给我时，看到扉页上对Jürgen的深情告白我有点不高兴，立马给他打电话怒斥道:“真是有了啥啥忘了啥啥，你弟弟我不配有姓名吗？”

我不记得他是怎么跟我解释，或者瞎扯的了。一次别离，同样也适合说给我听，那些琐碎的事情，在舍瑙时尖刻的争执，忧虑，疏远，哭泣时的陪伴，都已经过去了。

转着椅子，我环视自己的办公室，墙壁上悬挂着证明与荣誉，书柜里安放着小小的建树和业内的认可，诊疗记录里写下我的资历与经验，但至少在这一刻，它们都不如他的幸福安宁重要。

那是我一生中至高无上的荣耀，尽管当我看向窗外，知道这份光辉如同黄昏时的瞬息万变的光线和气氛，没有形状，无所凭依，像分子一样消散在空气中。但经历过艰难时刻后，我拥有了莫大的成就感。

感谢你，我最亲爱的哥哥，陪我度过同样沉重的时刻。

“Jürgen，你把我哥哥拐跑了。”我自言自语道，忍不住傻笑。欣快，又有些落寞。

 

5.

 

(Oli视角)

 

Jürgen上下打量着我的西装，无奈地瘪瘪嘴。

“知道你现在不用帮着端盘子打扫卫生很爽，不过有必要穿一套Hugo Boss上班吗？Jogi你快看看他，多么过头。”

我们的作家Loew，今天穿着白衬衫和西裤，袖口挽起，简约但非常耀眼，正忙着回复信件，他抬起头看了我一眼，简短地回答道:“最佳着装。”

可能是察觉到老板的不满，他又补充说:“不过呢，衬衫配马甲的确更适合咖啡馆的场合。”

“这么说我们还是一条战线的。”我坐在他身边，抱着他右臂，Jogi无奈地笑笑，继续回信。我恶作剧地把头靠在他肩膀上，对着即将喷火的Jürgen问道:“亲爱的老板，上个月的财务报表我做出来了，放在桌面，你要不要去看看？”

“我马上就去看，你先把猪蹄子拿开。”

在老板把围裙扔到我脸上之前，我赶紧站了起来，Jogi笑得不行。

“Jogi，有空带他去买点衣服吧，多买几件，上次的T恤就不错。”拉着老板去看报表前我嘴欠地建议着。

“他穿我的就行。”Jogi头也不抬，轻描淡写地回答道。

Jürgen脸一红。

欸哟~

 

end


End file.
